To See Your Face Again
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Eren gasp as he woke up, a lone tear escaped him as he look around the place. He was back! back where it all had started, but this time he will stop the war before it begin. Time travel! and Omegavers! Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S.:** This is time travel and Omegavers! You have been warned!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Eren was forty years old and he was tired. He is so, so tired that everyday pains him to be alive and breathing. this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out, no it wasn't. they were supposed to have a happy ending, but they all didn't, because half if not all of them had died.

He now stands on a high cliff near the ocean, the ocean that he had always dreamed of seeing. But at what cause. Losing his family, his friends, his mate. the ocean had lost its magic once he had lost his mate.

Eren look at the ocean and give a humorless smile. the blue that turns into a black at night, just like how his heart had turned to an organ full of hate. it would be a fitting place to end everything in, his grave as black as his heart. and maybe he will finally find the peace that he craved for, for 23 years now, but never for once had the fates granted him that wish.

He knows he had fucked up a lot in his life, after all, if he was strong he would have saved his friends, his mate, or he could have loved his new mate, and accept his new life, but he didn't. Because he knew that the ghosts of the past will always chase him no matter what, even after his death.

 _"Eren…please! Forget about them! Please, it had been 22 years and I can't see my mate suffer anymore." Said Historia as she sobbed softly hiding her face in her hands, the two of them had shared a lot of pain and sadness, but still, it seems like her mate won't forget a past, that left the two of them broken._

 _"Krista…" he whispers as he looks at his mate for 20 years, and somehow he couldn't find it in him to go and comfort her, even after everything she had done to him._

 _Historia looked at Eren with hurt, her mate was still clinching to a past that long since gone. Her face becomes hard at that. "It is your duty Eren." She whispers in a shaky voice trying to be strong, even as her Omega whine at her. "I know it hurt, I have lost my mate too. Or have you forget that."_

 _she sniffs wiping her tears off then look at Eren with a heartbroken look, even after she lost Ymir, she was able to love, and loving Eren she did, after all, he was the person who saved her from insanity. "You are now the king of these walls, if you don't stop running behind the past, you won't be the only one who suffers."_

 _With that, she turns away leaving Eren alone._

Eren gives a shaky sigh at that and looks at the night sky. He tried, he did try to love her, but it seems like his heart was already dead for a long time to realize what the word 'love' meant anymore.

 _He was kneeling on the floor in shock, tears were running down his face as he looks at the body that was hanging from the ceiling. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to believe it, but his voice had long since left him._

 _What made Eren give an ear-piercing scream of agony was the words that were written on the wall with blood._

 _'I am sorry, Eren'_

 _Eren had lost the only friend that he had that day._

Tears weren't running down Eren's face after all his tears had long since dried and left him too. But even after years though he did try and cry for himself, for his sake, only to not have one tear to he tried with all his might to stop the sobs that want to get out of his chest.

 _"P-please, please." He repeats the word over and over again looking at his mate in his arms, begging to not be left alone._

 _His mate gives him a shaky smile, as he saves the image of the love of his life, his brat, his love, his Alpha. Even as they both knew that he had broken his mate over and over again._

 _"I love y-you."_

 _With that his mate left him alone, taking their unborn child with him._

Eren gives a shaky sigh as he dry-washed his face, he looks at the ocean below, he could imagine how it will play out. Some fishermen will find his body in the water, he will freak out and go to tell the queen. Eren knows she will be sad and heartbroken to lose him even after everything he had done to her, but he also knows that she will rule this land fairly. Since all the titans are dead now.

Eren takes a deep breath, feeling the salty air on his tongue and sigh as peace finally start soaking him softly. "I am ready." He whispers in a broken pray, looking at the moon that was shining on the land and the sea. He spread his arms and sigh as the wind start caressing him like an old lover. With that he let himself fall forward.

 _Gone…_

He will finally see his mother's face as she smiled at him softly, tugging at his ear playfully.

 _Gone…_

He will finally see the friends that he lost, he will tell them how he was sorry that he couldn't save them all.

 _Gone…_

He will finally look at his mate's face once again, the beautiful face that he starts to forget. His mate will hold their child and smile at him, they will finally be a family once again.

 _ **GONE…**_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, the original titan Ymir looks at the humans with a soft smile._

 _Though she frowns at the dark future she saw ahead of them, then she cried._

 _Her last child will die, the attack titan who brought the peace to this land will die._

 _So with a heavy heart, she prayed to the Gods._

 _'Please! Please save my son from his broken heart.'_

.

…

.

Eren woke up with a gasp and a silent scream, sweat was running down his body, as his body stayed frozen in his bed, he shakily looks around him only to be shocked at the sight he was seeing.

A lone tear had escaped Eren as it tricks down his cheek, it was the first tear that he shed in 15 years and that by itself shocked him. He was back! He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his heart down. He was back where it all had started. He shakily looks at the recruits that were sleeping in their beds and held his sobs at the sight, he was happy to finally see the dead again, but maybe he was dead too.

He didn't know how it happened or why, after all, he had jumped, he was supposed to die, he was sure of that. But instead of that. He had moved backward thirty-eight years into the past. To the day he enlists in the military, Eren wanted to laugh at that but at the same time, he wanted to cry.

Eren closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath trying to sit upon his bed, his body hurt so much he felt like he was stepped on by the armored titan.

At that he freezes, he looks at Annie's, Berthold's, and Reiner's beds. Only to see nothing, they weren't there.

Eren gives a humorless and cold smile at that, he knows where they are now. Eren sigh in relief as he narrows his eyes then gives a bone-chilling smile at that. it seems like the fates were a cruel but a funny thing all the same.

Eren stood up and start walking to the door, his footsteps are silent, years and years of practice had done it, sometimes when he stood behind people they will always scream and run, calling him a ghost, and somehow he was one, always holding to a past that had left him.

Eren hummed softly as his heartbeat wildly in anticipation, could his mate be alive too? He sighs at that then look at the moon, who strangely was glowing like it knows about what will happen in a few minutes and it wanted to help Eren with his mission.

Eren smiles softly at that as he walks until he reached the place he wanted to be in. he saw those three people who cause him so much hurt and pain and smirk, he could feel the power of the attack titan singing in his body, it sings to attack, to kill, to protect. And that what Eren is about to do.

"I didn't find where the true king is." He heard Annie sigh softly in a tired voice as she looks at her friends and he had to smirk at that.

He saw Berthold sigh softly shaking his head will Reiner growl at that. Eren looked around the place and smirk dangerously. No one is in his sigh. That was just perfect.

Eren walked until he stood near the three of them who didn't hear his practically none existed footsteps. Eren gives a cold smile as the three smell him and jump away looking at him in shock.

"E-Eren, what are you doing here?." Reiner said as he smiled at Eren. Eren could see Annie narrow her eyes at him, and Berthold sweating softly, and he hummed softly at that.

"You know, I am impressed that you had breached the wall only to find the 'true king' titan shifters." He said with a knowing smile seeing them tense and stiff. Annie glared at him ready to attack if he moves.

"I don't know what are you-" Reiner starts only to be cut by Eren as he looks at him with a freezing look.

"Silence," Eren said making Reiner shut up. Eren smirked at that coldly. "You don't have to look for him anymore." He said with a bored voice looking at the three, looking for the one he will kill first, his eyes fell on Annie's and he hiss and smirk. "I am already here." Eren saw them freeze in shock at that, the looked at each other then took their stand as the three were ready to fight him.

Eren just smiles at that. "Freeze." Eren uses the coordinate, making the three titan shifters look at him in fear as their bodies become like stones.

Eren gives a cold laugh at their horror-filled face. "I have been waiting for this moment for years you know, it is unfair that you will run away from the 'true king'. Didn't you search for me? Then why are you trying to run away? We just start." He cackles madly as he looks at the moon than at them.

With that Eren bite his right hand, a bolt of lightning struck him from the sky. Instead of a human, a ten meters titan stood up, with a brown shoulder-length hair, and blue-green eyes.

The titan look at them with hate-filled eyes then huffed a cloud of steam and roar.

The screams of the three titan shifters as they were eaten, went unnoticed by all.

* * *

Eren curl around himself in a small ball and growl softly, he had killed those three murders before they breach wall Rose. Though just after Eren had left his titan, his body becomes hot and weak. He fell into the ground as the pain starts holding his body tightly.

He was thankful that the titan's corpse had long since gone, but it seems like his shift had a price and a heavy one at that.

Eren heard footsteps running to his direction and he growled lowly in his throat at that. he raises his head to look at the other Alpha who looks at him in shocked eyes, those eyes were of the one and only Keith Shadis.

Keith kneel next to Eren but not close scared that the other will bite his head off, and he truly believes he will do it as he heard Eren start growling at him in a dangerous voice. He couldn't believe it, and maybe he didn't want too. because after all in front of his eyes was the first person who presents at a young age, and an Alpha too.

It was physically and mentally impossible, for children to present under the age that ranges from 16 to 18, any child present earlier than that, his dynamic will shock him until his body dies. But to see a boy who survives the presenting and at the age of 12 was mind-blowing. Hell! The boy turns out to be an Alpha.

"Are you ok, kid?" he asked as he looks at the kid up and down. Eren just hissed at the man but give a shaky sigh and nodded his head.

Eren look around him and hissed. "I need shelter." He said then look at the man in the eyes waiting for him to do something. "Away." He said making the man nodded his head.

Eren grunts as he felt his titan's power finally kick in and heal him, after that he stands on shaky legs much to Keith's surprise.

Keith stands up and starts leading the boy to his cabin to sleep. Once he reached the camp he summons a doctor to see the boy.

Eren lay on Keith's bed and hold his legs close to his chest as he tried to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

 _Eren look at his mate with a love fill look, his mate had finally given him a chance. A chance that the two could be together finally._

 _Eren frown as his beautiful mate not wanting him before, and he gives a sad sigh._

 _He knows that his mate had want Eren to have a family, something he couldn't do with his beautiful mate because his mate was barren._

 _Eren frown at that with a scowl on his face, he didn't care that his mate couldn't give him children. Hell! They could adopt he doesn't have a problem with that as long as his mate was happy._

 _Eren felt his mate woke up and look around, once his mate's eyes fell on him he smiled softly._

 _"Good morning brat." His mate murmurs still sleepy but then purr as Eren starts kissing his neck. Eren smile at that and hums._

 _"Good morning Levi." Levi smiles softly at that as snuggle into Eren's warm chest._

…

Eren woke up with a soft growl as he felt his rut was still here, burning his body from the inside, thankful it was suppressed, which made him sigh in relief at that.

It seems like turning into a titan, had made him present much earlier then he thought. though he was thankful for that, he needs all the strength he could get, if he will change the past for once and for all.

Eren set up and look at the window it was still night, and the moon was shining softly through the window making Eren sigh.

"I love you, my heart." He whispered, hoping that his mate would hear his voice and answer.

With that Eren look at the moon until the morning comes.

* * *

What do you think?

It broke my heart!

This story had been running in my head for months now, so be nice.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"WHERE IS EREN?!"

Mikasa shrike as she looked at Keith who was looking at her coldly, Keith then sigh softly at that as he returns to train the cadets. "Return to your place or else." He said with a growl letting a little bit of his dominate scent out, scaring some of the cadets while the others flinch at that and returned to their training.

"Mikasa, please," Armin said softly as he dragged Mikasa away from the man returning to their training.

It had been a week since Eren, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold disappearances. Some of the cadets had said that they had died, and some said they had run away from the training, but the most famous one was the MP were after them.

Keith sigh at that and shift to look at the kids better. It had been a week since Eren had present as an Alpha, and he had to say he was quite scared of what he was seeing.

Not only the boy's dynamic had changed but also his looks! I mean it was Ok for Eren's hair to grow an inch or two after he present, but not until it reached his shoulders. Not only that, but his height and build had also changed, he becomes taller standing at 5'7 he wondered how much taller he will become when he reaches his 18 birthday. But what made Keith shiver and expose the scent glands on his neck in submissive was Eren's eyes, one of his eyes had turned to golden color, that had freaked him out in the first time, he always get the thought that if he stares at Eren for too long that eye will burn him alive. The other eye become teal and not the green he was used to. So yeah it was justifying to say that Keith officially was freaked out of this shit.

He hummed as he looks at the combats lesson, the future soldiers were training in, tomorrow will be the first time they will use the 3DMG, he was thankful that Eren will finally be able to attend it tomorrow. He hopes against hope that Eren won't kill anyone, considering that he was an immature Alpha, but his Alpha told him not to worry about that, and for once he hoped that his Alpha was right.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren hummed a toneless song as he looked at the trees from the window, it had been a week since he had present and he had to say, he was liking every minute of it. Especially now that he seemed to merge with his titan, so it gives him all the strength and the power he wanted.

But it seems like reality had struck him once again. This wasn't his time, he was merely thrown here on accident. What broke his heart, even more, was, that the people in here weren't the friends he fought with, bleed with, died with. No, they were just children that didn't even know what real life is like.

Even his mate, his lovely and beautiful mate. He wouldn't remember him, wouldn't love him, if ever. Hell! His beautiful mate could already be mated to someone else.

Eren sigh softly at that as he stood up and grimace, he didn't wear any shirt just PJ pants, because it seems like his titan power had decided to give him his height back, even if it was slowly, after all, he used to stand at 6'4, so he was waiting for his height to return to him.

Eren narrow his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said in a cold and emotionless voice, hoping to scare the shit out of the person on the other side. He smirks as he smells the scent of fear coming from under the door.

The door swings open and Keith and the teacher and doctor of the camp come in looking at him in shock. He knows that Dr. Hugo didn't know about what happened to him, busy training the cadets and teaching them about Titan's Anatomy.

Dr. Hugo gaze at Eren in shock and fascination, after all this was breaking news! The first presented at an early age in the world! If only he could stop the growing fear inside of him that come every time Eren looked at him.

"Keith?" Eren asked as he gazes at Keith then at Hugo, with his blank face making the Beta sweat softly at that and look at Keith for help.

Keith sigh softly and gaining enough courage to look at Eren for a few seconds. "He is here to check on you, after all, you will return to training tomorrow." He said removing his eyes to look passed Eren not daring to gaze in his eyes anymore.

Eren hummed at that and nodded his head and look at Hugo up and down. "No blood tests." He said with a glare making Hugo whine and nod his head.

Eren then sigh and head to the bed and sit down waiting for the two to finish what they had come here for.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Mikasa stood up with Armin and growled, Armin was frowning too. The two of them had just heard that Eren had found his fated mate, that is why he had left them here alone.

"I WILL KILL THAT BITCH!" Mikasa screech as she seethes at Armin making the blond roll his eyes at that.

Armin then nodded his head at that and then start with a hiss. "Eren is ours! We just have to find a way to get rid of his mate." He explains as he gazes at Mikasa with determination.

Unknowing to them Eren had heard everything they had said. _I won't let you hurt my mate this time._ He growled lowly then start walking in the shadows to where he had come from.

.

…

.

Keith stood in his place as he saw the cadets put the straps so they could start their balance training. He then looked around for Eren only to see that he wasn't here. Keith sigh at that, maybe he shouldn't have let Hugo check on him because really, it ends with One irritated Eren and two scared out of their minds adults.

He felt more than he heard the cadets start murmuring and whispering to each other making him glare at them, but they weren't looking at him, no. they were looking at the something behind him. Keith sigh and hum. _Show off._ Was the only thing he could think of after he smelled Eren's scent. "You are late." He states as he saw the kids pay _too_ much attention to him and Eren then their training.

"I got lost on the road of life," Eren said in a tired voice making Keith raise his nonexistent brow at that, he had known that Eren couldn't sleep due to some nightmares that appeared of nowhere, that is why he has those awful bags under his eyes, making him look like a raccoon.

Keith then hummed softly at that. "Well then, make sure that you won't get lose again." He smirks at Eren's snort and looks at the cadets who were still looking at them.

It was Ymir who blew out, her instinct cowering in irrational fear. Even if she didn't present yet, she still has an instinct that will guide her to stay away from danger. "Who are you?!" she growls as she tried to look threatening than usual widen her arms to make herself look bigger.

Keith curse under his breath and look at Eren with a scared look backing away slightly, will he take Ymir's challenge and go to the kill? he hoped not but looking at Eren's emotionless face make the possibilities go highway.

Keith saw Eren smile humorlessly and he gulps. "I didn't think that I will be forgotten that easily." He hummed as he looks at Ymir trying to hide his sadness, it had been years since he saw her, she had given her life so that he and Historia could run and survive, so it made him happy to see her alive and breathing. "It is me. Eren Yeager." He said in a bored tone smirking on the inside at their shocked faces.

That made everyone gasp in shock as the look at the Alpha up and down. Some of them didn't want to believe it after all Eren was 12 so he couldn't present yet… right?

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin run to Eren trying to hug him happy that their friend was here with them, that made Eren frown and sidestep them glare at full swing.

"E-Eren?" Mikasa stutter in confusion as she looked up at him, why did Eren brush her and Armin off? She then scowls, it was clearly his mate's fault.

"You know, I am quite disgusted with the two of you." He looks at their faces and tried to suppress his growls. He hates those two with every vibe of his being, after all, they were the ones who hurt his mate the must. His beautiful mate with his beautiful child that was on the way.

"W-what do you mean?" Armin asked as he looked at Eren in a shocked, Eren never told them that in all of their lives! so it must be that mate of his.

Eren look at Armin then at Mikasa. "Does the words 'Eren is ours! We just have to find a way to get rid of his mate' ring any bells?" he mocks them only to see their faces become pale at that.

Before the two of them said a thing to define themselves, Eren's hand shoot out to grip the scarf around Mikasa's neck and pulled until the scarf was in his hand. Mikasa looks at Eren in shock as tears gathered in her eyes. "You are not my family anymore, and if you come near me again, I won't promise that I won't kill." With that Eren turns around and starts walking away leaving everyone in shock.

Eren look at the scarf in his hands and hummed softly, should he burn it? Nah. He wore it around his neck softly then smirk. He knows that if those two saw the scarf around his neck it will break them slowly, just like how they had broken him in the worst way possible. with that Eren headed outside of the camp, he has shopping to do.

Once Eren reached the market, he went to the clothes shop and start looking for some types of clothes that were at least similar to the ones he used to wear in the future when he found something he as he went to the fitting room to try it on. When he got out he gazes at himself in the mirror and hummed at his look. He won't complain at his look, the way that the Omegas in the shop drool at him told him he looks just fine, so he won't complain.

Instead of the white pants, he was wearing before, he changed them to black tight pants, that looked good with his boots and straps. He also changed his shirt to a black sleeveless hoodie. He smirks at that as he wore his jacket over it and sighing softly in the end, the scarf was a nice touch too. With that, he raises the hood and hides his face. he smirks coldly as his eyes were hiding from the world. He could see this cruel world but the world won't see him now.

Eren sigh once more as he headed to the owner of the store to pay for his purchases after he pays for the clothes he headed outside of the shop.

He looks at the sun that was about to set and he hummed softly, it seems like another day had passed.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

… **THREE YEARS LATER…**

Eren stood near Keith as he watches the cadets trying to kill the dummies that look like titans, after all, he was one of the instructors of the test. Three years had passed since Eren had returned to the past, and he had to say, he finally gets his life back even if it was a little. He sometimes fears to sleep, because he thinks that this was all just a dream and he will wake up from it soon. He really didn't want to wake up, because at this time a lot of things had changed. Not only that a lot of couples and family will get to live happily together without the fear of death, but also because he will stop the war this time.

Eren sighs softly as he looks at the trainees, Keith next to him. Eren now stood at 6'5 with a long hair that reaching a little past his shoulders, strangely his skin becomes pale and not the usual tan it was before. His body also becomes muscles more than before, thankfully not like Reiner. But that only made him more intimidating and fearful. His plain black sleeveless hoodie was still there with the hood hiding his eyes but this time his red scarf hide the rest of his face (No one had seen his face since the day with Armin and Mikasa.) his black military pants was also there with his other military gars. Eren had taken the graduation test last month and he had passed with flying colors, though the cadets didn't know about that.

"So Eren," Keith said making Eren look at him from the corner of his eyes and hum to show that he was listening. "What do you think of Mikasa Ackerman?" he asked as he looked at the woman.

Eren was responsible for measuring the cadets' strength, And he had to say he took his job seriously. "She is strong, fast, and has a good head on her shoulders. But if it comes to it she will save the lives of her closes people than the others that need help." He said as he gazes at Mikasa. Since that day she and Armin had left him and didn't bother him, they did try to bully him but he beat it out of them.

Keith hummed as he wrote that on his board. "Armin Arlert?"

"No faith in physical strength, but he has the brain that could change your look on him. good with strategies, fast-thinking too." He explains as he saw Armin fail in cutting the nap deep to kill.

Keith grimaces but nods his head. "What about Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer?" Keith really couldn't pry those troublemakers from each other for the life of him.

Eren hummed as Sasha zoomed near him with a loud 'YAHOO'. "They are good at following orders better than giving them. Sasha is strong but she prefers to be in a pack, while Connie may act like an idiot but he is the sound of reason to her."

Keith hummed at that and looked around him. "Marco Bott and Jean Kirstein?" he asked as he saw the two of them.

"Jean is a leader by nature so everyone will follow him, in time of need he could give tough orders for the sake of the people under him, and not just himself. As for Marco, his loyalty is admirable, he is smart too, not like Armin but closes." He left it at that and smirk as Jean look behind him at Marco and smiled.

"Good, Good." Keith said as he looks at the list. "lastly Ymir and Krista Lenz?"

Eren smiled softly at that as he looked at the two. "Ymir is strong, she could stand everything thrown in her way, she is also cunning. Krista always helping the others, she may not look like it, but she is also strong and cunning."

At that Keith raise his brow but nodded anyway, the stayed like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"-Today we stand here to honor the cadets who had passed to become soldiers-"

Eren stood near the stage with the other 9 top cadets as he listens to Keith's booming voice, he just sighs adjusting his scarf over his nose to hide his face.

"-SO OFFER YOUR HEARTS!"

Keith yelled out making the cadets all salute to him. Eren sigh as he softly looked at Keith with irritated, Eren had graduated the first in the 104 cadets so he doesn't have to worry about a thing. Thankfully Mikasa and Armin had decided to join the MP and leave him alone.

Eren saw all the cadets scatter around and he headed to the instructors looking at them and give them a nod of thanks, Keith had wanted to tell him something important so he had to listen to him. But first, he had to reach him. "Keith," Eren said as he reached Keith making the latter smile at him.

"This way… _My King._ " Keith said as he starts walking away.

Eren freeze as he heard that then narrows his eyes and starts following Keith.

* * *

So what do you think?

Wow. Mikasa and Armin are the bad guys who would have thought.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, and we would see Levi! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 _Eren was sitting under the tree as he gazes at the sky with wonder, it was midnight so the stars were shining brightly. The moon was a magnificent sight, replacing the sun with its calm light._

 _Eren closed his eyes as he saw a shooting star. He knows that it was childish of him to do that, that he was 16 years old now, but still, he did, so with that, he whispers his wish softly hoping that the wind will take it beyond the walls._

 _"Here you are, shitty brat." Eren smiled as he heard his captain said that and he opens his eyes to look at him._ _The beautiful Omega crosses his arms and cocked his hips to the side, he raised one of his brows as he looks at Eren waiting for some explanation he knows he won't get. The Omega then sighs softly at that and walked to set next to the Alpha._ _"What are you doing here?" The captain asked as he looked at the moon, then he gazes at Eren from the corner of his eyes._

 _Eren gives a sad smile at that and hummed. "Making a wish." He mumbles as he sighs and looks at the sky waiting for another shooting star._

 _Levi blink at that then frown, why will Eren want to make a wish? Their world was not a place for wishes that will come true, it is a place that only the painful reality stayed in._ _"And what was your wish?" Levi asked curious at the boy's wish, he may not show it but his love for_ _the brat always grow every time he saw the kid._

 _Eren gives a sad smile at that and sigh. "I wish to find my mate." He whispers, after all, he was the only one who didn't find his mate. Hell! Even Armin who present as an Omega was Mikasa's mate who presents as an Alpha. Sometimes he feels lonely, and he only wishes that his mate was with him to stop the loneliness._

 _Levi stiff at that but sigh, he then looks at the moon and snort. "You will find your mate, after all, you are still a kid."_

 _With that Levi stood up leaving Eren alone._

.

…

 _._

Eren sighs softly as he looks at the beer in his hand, he had finished his talk with Keith and it had brought unwanted memories back. He hummed as he felt Ymir drop her arm around his shoulder and grin at him.

"What is the matter Jaeger Bomb? Beer is too weak to knock you out. Or you don't like to show that princess face of yours?" she grins at that, even more, making him snort.

"Ymir! That was mean!" Krista said as she glared at Ymir then turn to Eren and look at him with soft eyes. "Are you ok? You don't look good." She touched his shoulder gently making Ymir huff.

"And how do you know that when you can't see this mummy's face?" Ymir points at Eren's face that was hiding by the hood and the scarf.

Krista just pouts and huffed. "Instincts." She left it at that and looked at Eren waiting for his answer.

Eren just hummed at that coldly and pat Krista's head gently. "I am fine, little sis." He said with a sigh making Krista smile and nod her head.

It had been three years since Eren had present, and two since he, Krista, and Ymir become best friends that always have each other backs. Sometimes Eren felt like he was doing this out of regret and guilty, but as long as Ymir and Krista were happy he would be fine.

.

….

.

 _Eren was sitting outside of the camp while cleaning his gars, it had been a year since he had returned to the past, and in this year he had tried to distance himself from everyone, surprisingly it was working well, the only one who stuck like a leech to him was Ymir, he doesn't mind that though he finds it funny actually._

 _"E-Eren."_

 _Eren stopped what he was doing and looked behind him only to see Krista. The nostalgic feelings hit him hard as he looked at her, but he sighs softly pushing it down. "Krista." He said as he saw her fidget softly looking at him with a soft blush._ _Krista blushes even more as Eren puts everything in his hands down and headed her way stopping before her. "Are you Ok?" he said softly as he put his hand on her forehead to see if she was sick._

 _"Y-y-yes!" Krista said as she gazes at her boots then start chewing her lip, a little while later she sigh and looked at Eren in the eyes (Well she hoped it was his eyes, you never knew with that hood and scarf) "I like you, Eren! And I want to ask you on a d-date." She starts strong but in the end, the embarrassment took over._

 _Eren looked at Krista then blink, he then gazes at his feet and sighs softly. He could stay with Krista, after all, she was his mate for the last 20 years. But just thinking about making her go through the suffering he had put her in again made his heartbreak slowly. He knows he could make her happy if he really tried, but not, in the long run, he knew that, and she well knew that too, when she presents as an Omega and see that her true mate was Ymir._

 _Eren then sigh and lower his scarf exposing the lower half of his face, then he slowly lowers his face down to kiss Krista gently on the lips._

 _Krista flush at that and tried to kiss Eren with all of her might, after all, she really did like Eren. Even when she doesn't love him like a lover, she knows she could grow to love him like that in the end._

Nothing. _Eren thought sadly as he broke the kiss and look at Krista's flushed face that was looking at him. he knew that he didn't love her, but he had hoped that at least he would have already grown to love her. Eren knows that Krista was his 'safe zone' after all he had to spend 20 years with the woman, so he knows her like how he knows his name. he knows everything that is about her, what made her laugh, smile, cry, and hope. And Eren wasn't cruel to make her end like his mate. Now that the titan shifters are dead, she could finally be happy with Ymir like she had always wanted._

 _He raises his right hand and caresses her cheek gently making her purr softly and blush. Eren just sigh. "It is not fair to lie to yourself…. Historia." He says as he pulls his hand away._

 _Eren saw the shock on Krista's face as she looks at him in fear. "H-h-how…?" she shivers as tears start appearing in her eyes, afraid that she will get killed if it comes to that she knows that she was too far away from the camp for help to arrive._

 _Eren just smiled softly. "I had known for a long time, Krista." He sighs then returns to his seat. "I am not going to hurt you." He whispers softly. "I just wanted to say thank you."_

 _Krista looks at Eren and cocked her head at that. "W-why do you want to thank me? Didn't father send you to kill me?" she said as he cautiously starts walking to where Eren was sitting._

 _Eren snort at that. "That bastard had been trying to kill me for years." He said calmly making Krista jaw fall a little at that. "But unlike you, I didn't hide who I was," Eren said with a smirk._

 _Krista then set next to Eren and leans on him. "Why didn't you hide?" she asked and deep down she really wanted to know._

 _Eren looked at Krista and smile. "There was_ _nothing to be afraid of." He hummed and then smiled. "Tell you what. When you think that you had to abandon your fear and could be your true self, I will be there to protect you. After all, for me, you are like a little sister."_

 _At that Krista-NO! Historia smiled a real smile for once in her life._

.

… _._

.

Eren hummed as he gazes at their graduation classes and gives a sad smile, they won't have to fear the death that would have shown itself tomorrow if those titan shifters were alive.

"So Eren," Ymir said to Eren with a soft smile that she only gives to Eren and Krista. after all, she did own Eren a lot, he was the one who had helped her and Krista to be an item. And not to forget he was the only one who knew what she was and protects her and himself from them MP. He had known about her being a titan shifter when the two of them were paired together, in the survive training in winter. Ymir had injured herself and was about to die, but her titan's power kicked and she had healed in front of Eren, she had expected Eren to run and call her a demon or worst tell the authority about her. But Eren just helped her. _"I am one too, so you don't have to be afraid anymore,"_ he told her, At first she was shocked, but then she growled and like always challenged him. _"THEN SHOW ME!"_ she had yelled as tears gathered in her eyes without her permission. She remembered how Eren lower his scarf and smiled gently at her as he bit his hand and turn into a titan. After that day the two of them become attached in the hips, never seeing one without the other, then Krista came in the picture too. The three of them always protect each other's back from then on. They know about Krista/Historia secret, and she knows theirs. That what the three of them were not friends, but a family.

"Hmm?" Eren hummed as he looks at Ymir who lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He may have been relocated to befriended any person from this time, but he had decided a long time ago to start a new life, and if what Keith and the _'others'_ had told him. then he has to stop being a 'Suicidal Bastard' and redeem himself.

"Which military branch you will join?" she asked as she took a swing of her beer, only to see that nothing had left, she grumbles at that. Eren smirk and give her his making her mutter a 'thanks'.

"Survey corps." He said in a bored tone. That made Ymir hum and nods her head, she then looked at Krista and the two of them smirk. Eren blink at that and frown. _This isn't good._ He thought.

"Well then, Survey corps here we come!" Krista and Ymir cheer and swing Eren from side to side. Eren just grunt at that. _I knew it!_

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED LEVI!" Hanji shrike as she jumped around the place making the Omega growl at her, and throw the stack of papers hoping it will hit her head and kill her.

The Beta just steps away from the flying papers and laugh manically at that, making Levi growl even more. "SHUT UP! FOUR-EYES!" he hisses as he throws another stack of papers, this time hitting her in the face. Hanji loud 'AWW!' made him smirk and hum in delight, he then looks at the papers on his desk and sighs at that, he wondered if he really could burn that shitty thing that seems to breed every time he looked away for a second.

"You know, that was mean." Hanji murmur as she took a seat on the couch that was in the office and gaze at Levi. She then sighs and closes her eyes resting her head in her palm. "Did you find your mate?" she asked softly as she opened her eyes to look at her friend. Levi stiff at that and clench his jaw, returning to his paperwork. He didn't answer Hanji, they have had this conversation before, and it always ends the same. Hanji look at Levi with sad eyes then she sighs and stood up, she walked until she was behind Levi and hugged him softly. "I am always there for you, Shorty." With that, she let go and headed outside of the office.

Levi growl and clench his teeth, hoping that the sting in his eyes will go away. When it didn't he throw the rest of the papers away at the door. After a while he calmed down and sigh softly, wiping his tears away. _"You can't always be there, no one can."_ with that Levi stood up and start cleaning his office.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren growled lowly in his throat as he looks at ' _him'_ the person who had helped Mikasa and Armin to destroy his mate, the person who had taken everything away from him. his mate, his child, his friends. HELL! He took everything Eren had cherished in his life.

"I am Erwin Smith, commander of the survey corps."

It was hard restraining himself from going up the stage and kill Erwin, or best make his titan kill him. Eren felt Historia and Ymir come close and stand near him, which made Eren calm down a little, but the scowl never left his face.

"Today, you will choose a branch of the military." Eren rolled his eyes at the way that Erwin brash his words, he was sure that the only people who will join the survey corps this time will be him and his best friends, after all, he didn't give his famous speech last night.

"Putting it bluntly, I am here to persuade you to join the survey corps-"

"Of course you are," Eren said mockingly making Ymir snort and Historia to giggle softly. Eren lips twitch up at that in amusement, he then blocks the rest of the speech and starts humming a song.

"OFFER UP YOUR HEARTS!"

Eren salutes automatically at that, then he looked around and smirk, only ten people stayed if you count him, Ymir, and Historia.

"Eren Yeager!" Someone called out and Eren turns around only to see Nile Doke looking at him with a grin. it seems like the communication had made everyone look at them with a frown, especially Erwin.

"Yes?" Eren answer with a boring look only to see Nile smiled at that, he rolls his eyes and adjusts his scarf.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the MP's? With grades like yours, you could be the captain or any high rank you want." He said trying to persuade Eren but that only succeeded in making the soldiers gasp at that and look at Eren with wonder.

Eren just grunt at that. "You know damn well why I join the corps. I did it to run away from the paperwork, so, sorry Nile you won't fool me this time." He huffed as he imagines the paper that would be waiting for him and he shiver.

Nile laughs heartily at that. "Fine, fine. I will let it slid this time, though, don't think that it will happen the next time. Goodbye Eren." He said as he waved to Eren and headed to the 7 soldiers that were waiting for him with their jaws on the floor.

"Oi! Since when do you know him?" Ymir asks as he stood in front of Eren with a glare, Eren just shrugs making her sigh at that.

Erwin frown as he looks at the man who was hiding his face. who was he? He just sighs and shook his head at that it isn't important right now. "Ok soldiers! Let's head to the H.Q."

With that Eren hummed as he and the rest of the survey corps follow the commander.

* * *

So what do you think?

Wow. Erwin is also a bad guy in this.

And how did Nile know about Eren?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, and we would see Levi! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Eren adjust his scarf glaring hatefully at Erwin, Ymir and Historia were chatting softly in a happy tone behind him, they had decided to leave Eren to his brooding, after all, no one can reason with a grumpy Eren without losing their lives. Eren huffed as he looks at the night sky, he wondered if they will head to the castle that he was sent to first, or they will head to the old H.Q. his question was answered as the new soldiers stopped in front of carriages that were there.

"We will travel until we reach the new H.Q. so please get into the carriages," Erwin said with a polite smile.

Eren sneer at that smile, he contemns if he should go and rip it away from that bastard, but Historia's yawn stopped him from doing just that. Eren dragged Ymir and Historia in one of the carriages, he glares at everyone who tried to follow Historia. Thankfully the back away when they saw that Eren was growling at sighs as he looked at the dark sky seeing the full moon shining. "Sleep." He told the two of them and they hummed at that and snuggle to each other for know that Eren is insomniac so he only sleeps two hour top, three if he was in a good mood, they didn't know why but he didn't die on them, and his titan power always heal him, so that means everything was good. _Will he change his mind this time, or would it be like our past life._ Eren 'tch'-ed and shook his head at that.

"Wake up," Eren said as he nudges Ymir and Historia so they could wake up. It took them a day until they reached the new H.Q. and Eren wanted to snort at that. it was the castle that he had been stock into when he show this world that titan shifters exist.

Eren look at the sun's place in the sky and hummed, it was 9 am so he knows that the captains and squad leaders are training the soldiers right now. What if his love's OCD didn't kick so he could clean, Eren smiled at that thought and hummed, he really missed Levi, but he won't make a move until his mate does.

Ymir grumbles but nodded anyway, Historia just looked around and smiled softly at the two. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Historia asked and Ymir looked at him waiting for him to say something. Eren shakes his head making the two sigh at that.

"Then make sure you do tonight, even if you don't want it," Ymir said as she starts stretching in her seat and waits for the carriage to stop so they could get out.

Eren hummed at that and sigh, once the carriages stopped and the cadets get out of them to stretch. Eren had to stop the sadness that was about to crush him as he saw the castle. After the final war with the titans, Eren had made sure to never come near this place ever again, running away from this place that brought the best and the worst moment in his life.

"YAHOO! HELLO, MY LITTLE TITANS!" Eren turns to the sound of the cheerfully yelling, and he had to stop himself from going over to the people who stood near the entrance of the castle, and hold them to his chest and break down crying.

There stood Levi who was looking a little shock as he looks at him, but his mate tried to hide it. Omegas know who were their Alphas after the first meeting, their instincts had already grave the Alphas pheromones in them the day they were born, a fated pair as some like to call it. As for Alphas the only way to find their mate is if their mate went into heat. And knowing his love, he will try and hide their bond from him.

There was also Hanji the energetic Beta, every time he looks at her he tries not to sob in guilty and regret. She too like him, lost her mate and child in the final war, leaving her mentally unstable. And there stood Levi's squad too. Petra, sweet little Petra who put him before her life. the Omega had mated Oluo her Alpha who stood next to her. their bond was fresh a week old before both of them died by Annie's hands. Erd and Gunther the two Betas were also there laughing softly at something. Erd was a father of a year old beautiful girl before his death, and Gunther was engaged to his love. But they also died too early. Erd never had the chance to see his baby girl grow up, how she married and now she have a son she named him after her father. Gunther never wore that suit he had been saving for to his wedding, he never knows that his fiancé was pregnant, sadly the woman had died after hearing about Gunther's death. Eren had to stop himself from kneeling at their feet asking for forgiveness over and over again, but not this time. No! this time they all will live a happy life, the will raise their children and they will know the real meaning of happiness, he will make sure of it.

"Eh? Where is the rest?" Hanji asked as she looked around for the new soldiers, she saw nothing but ten kids. No nine, the tenth way older than 25 years old by his height and the way he carries himself and he had already present. Eren gives a trampling smile at her confuse expiration, he had missed her so much. After all, the two of them and a few soldiers were the only ones who survive after the great war of titans, so he was happy to finally see her 'alive' and not just a dead shell waiting to be put in the ground.

Erwin sigh and shrugs at that, then he smiles his polite smile, though Eren knew it is, in fact, a disgusting smirk that he hides inside that innocent smile. "Well then, I will like you all to meet Eren Yeager." Eren growl at the mention of his name from that snake's lips. "He was the first range cadet in the 104 cadets, that all the instructors said he has the power of 100 titans! and that he is even stronger than humanities strongest." Erwin said with a proud smile as he points at Eren, _probably stole the information from Keith's office._ Eren thought with a scowl.

Hanji saw Eren and squeal and rush to him, Levi bites his bottom lip then start walking until he stood next to Hanji. To stop her from freaking the man out, nothing else. Levi then look at the two females beside Eren and frown who were they? "NE, NE! Tell me to do you like experiments?" Hanji asked with a manic grin as she circles Eren and jumps around. "You are so tall!" she said with a pout as she tried to look at Eren's face.

That made Ymir and Historia laugh loudly making Eren groan and shoo the both of them away. "Oh come on! Jaegerboom, you know that this will always be the first thing they will point." Ymir said as she smirks and looks up at him.

Levi saw the two and frown softly. "And the two of you?" He asks irritant at them for talking like that to his ma- to the cadet that was huffing at them.

Eren saw that and smiled softly at his beautiful mate. "Ymir and Historia, my sister and her mate." Eren explain pointing at the two as he talked, he had to smile at the way Levi had relaxed immediately at the words 'sister' and 'mate'. Ymir saw that and smirked she then whisper something to Historia making her squeal and jump in joy. The two of them look at Eren as if waiting for him to say something.

Eren curses under his breath and looks at Hanji. "You were talking about experiments Hanji-san." At that Hanji start talking about the titans she captures and all the experiment she will like to do to them.

Levi blush softly as he saw Eren turning to face him, which made Levi turn around and walked away.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

 _"I HATE YOU, FATHER! I HATE YOU!"_

 _That was what his daughter had screamed in his face that night._

…

 _Eren was sitting in his office doing some paperwork, some people might think it would be great to be the king, to have whatever you wish and want. But that was a wrong belief, being a king meant he had to look after his people, after his kingdom, and if it allows him time, then after his family._

 _Eren heard the door slammed opened and he glares at the person who interrupts him, Eren blink and drops his glare as he saw his fifteen years old daughter looking at him._

 _Frieda Yega._

 _Eren had changed his last name to Yega after he had discovered that the Yega was the name of his real bloodline, the bloodline that was able to house the attack titan without the fear of dying after 13 years of the first shift into a titan, the same blood he could give to other titan shifters so they also could survive._

 _Frieda has long wavy blond hair and fair skin like her mother, but she has his green eyes, that green eyes that were looking at him with hate._ _"Frieda?" Eren replies coldly hoping that his daughter will tell him what she wants and be over with it._

 _"Why?" Frieda asked with a hard glare, Eren just looks at her and cocked his head. "WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE HER?! WHY CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE BE WITH US?" Frieda shrike as she looked at him with hate._

 _Eren scowl coldly at his daughter, he knew about who she was talking. He had always scold Historia when she let their daughter tangle herself in other businesses like she was an adult herself, his daughter doesn't care about others' judgments, she never cared about hearing both sides of the story. For Eren, she was just a spoiled brat, that thinks of herself as an adult, when in fact she was still a child that didn't see how life was cruel if only Levi was here…._

 _"How many times did I tell you to stop sticking your nose in other people's business Frieda? You are talking about something that you will never understand, so remove yourself from this case and start acting your age." He said as he returns to his papers._ _He may not have shown it but he tried. He tried to give Historia everything she wanted. He gives her affection, an Alpha, a mate, a king. HELL! He even gives her a child when he wanted none, just so she could be happy, just so he could forget about the past. So he won't allow a child that didn't even present yet to boss him around and a spoiled child at that who hate him because he fired a servant that was using her for her status._

 _Frieda growls hatefully as she looks at him, she couldn't believe how her father was always so cold. "I HATE YOU FATHER!" she screams on top of her lungs making Eren look at her in an emotionless face waiting for her tantrum to stop. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled as tears start gathering in her eyes. "I HOPE YOU DIE!" with that Frieda run away from the office leaving Eren alone._

 _Eren growl as he felt a sting in his eyes, he just stood up and throw his chair through the window making the window shattered and some pieces of glasses to graze his cheek. Eren look at the moon that was in the sky and he gives a shaky sigh._ _"It seems like I will finally be with you again, my love," Eren whispers in a tired voice as he looks at the sky._

 _It is time to finally end his miserable life._

… _._

.

Eren woke up with a hiss, he looked around wildly to see that he was alone in his own room in the castle, he gives a shaky sigh as he felt tears running down his face. he then wiped his tears away and set up.

Eren then looked around once again, it seems he was allowed to chose his own room. _"You are a future squad leader because of your grads, so you are allowed to chose a room,"_ Erwin said trying to get on his good side, which only made Eren snort in disgust and walked away leaving Erwin alone.

Eren then sigh softly as he stood from his bed and headed to the kitchen, he knows this castle like the back of his hand so it was easy to find the kitchen. Once Eren stood in the kitchen, he looked for the black tea that Levi always made sure to have no matter what, when he found the tea, he start busing himself with preparing it.

Once Eren had finished he had two cups of tea in his hands, Eren then headed to the dining hall and took a seat. Eren put one of the cups in front of him, and he put the other across of him, in the place that Levi always set in when the two of them talked at night. After he did that he pull his scarf down and unclip his key from the cord it was in.

Unknowing to anyone, the cord didn't only hold the key with it, but it also holds two-ring, they were made of white gold, a foreign thing in the walls. This rings were his parents' wedding rings and were supposed to be his and Levi's too, but his love had died leaving him to look at the rings in sorrow and grieve every time he saw them.

Eren then put the rings in the middle of the table. And look at them, Eren then gives a sad smile and start talking. He starts talking like his mate was sitting across the table drinking the tea he made with a smile. He talked about his life before, about the titans, about Historia and Frieda. And lastly, he talked about them and their unborn child.

* * *

Levi sigh softly as he spins his chair again, he didn't believe that he had finally met his mate, his true mate, the person who will always love him no matter what. Levi snort at that, in all of his 25 years of life he knows that it was a lie. After all barren Omegas are nothing but a trash that Alphas kill without caring about them. Levi wondered if his supposed mate was like that too, or will he be an understanding person and will love him regardless.

Levi huffed at that, his Omega was dreaming if he thought that he will be loved when he couldn't even give his Alpha one child. Levi shook his head, he needs some tea. Levi get out of his office and headed to the dining room, he saw the lights of the candles and he frown, no one was supposed to be awake after midnight. Levi entered the dining hall and freeze, his Alpha was sitting on one of the chairs with two cups of tea in front of him.

Levi chewed his bottom lip and looked around, no one was here, so why was there a second cup of tea? He saw his Alpha turn to his direction and he froze, he could see the lower part of his Alpha's face. Levi blushes heavily at that, he could say that his mate was a handsome man, even without seeing his whole face.

"Captain Levi." His Alpha said and he blushes, even more, nodding his head.

Levi lowers his head to see the still-warm cups of tea on the table. "I am sorry. You must have had a company and I scared them away." Levi said with a frown making his mate cock his head.

"What do you mean?" The Alpha said in his deep voice making Levi bite his lip, why does that Alpha look so perfect? Levi point at the second cup making the Alpha sigh in a sad way that made him want to coo and comfort his Alpha.

"Sometimes I forget that they are dead," Eren said as he looked at the cups, then he took the rings that were on the table and attached them to the cord once again.

"Dead…?" Levi asks as realization paint his face. "I am sorry." He said as he looks down, he too forgets that Isabel and Farlan are dead sometimes.

Eren look at his mate and hummed. "Then you can keep my accompany." He said and smiled at the way Levi flush.

Levi took his seat across his mate and sigh in content as the fragrant of the black tea reached him. "May I?" he asked as he looks at his Alpha, only to see a gentle smile waiting for him. That made Levi flush and look down. Then he holds the cup and took a sip, a small smile broke on his face, it was the first time he drunk a tea as this tasty before.

The two of them set on their chairs drinking tea and enjoying the peace.

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally! Some Ereri fluff!

And Eren had a daughter?

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, mention of character's death. RAPE! it is not graphical but still. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eren was looking at his mate softly from under his hood, he had missed him greatly. He sighs once again and looked outside of the window that was near him, it was probably 2 am right now, Eren hummed at that he could feel his mate's eyes on him looking and waiting for what he will say or do. Eren bite his bottom lip and frown, should he tell his mate? Against that Eren just sigh and looked at his teacup, he had made a teapot for the two of them earlier, and it seems like his mate had loved it. Eren decided to talk maybe that will change his love's mind.

"They had loved each other." He said making Levi look at him waiting for him to continue. "The Omega was sad because he was barren." At that word Levi stiff and gaze at his cup biting his lip. "But the Alpha had loved him so much that he didn't care that he won't be able to have any children." Levi looked up at that and wait for more. Suddenly Eren saw himself being thrust 24 years in the past…..

.

….

.

 _Eren gasp as he smelled the scent of heat coming from captain Levi, it was the night they were alone, Levi didn't feel right so Eren took him to his room, only for Levi to fall in heat, at that Eren's eyes tears up as a look of betraying fell on his face._ _Levi saw that and whine, tears were already trickling down his face as he looks down in shame. He waits for his Alpha to lash at him, to hurt him, anything! But the only thing was heard was Eren's sobs as he looks down._

 _"W-w-why?" The sixteen years old soon seventeen asked as he looked up. "Why d-didn't you tell me?" he plea looking at Levi for an answer, only he didn't get any. "Is it because I am a b-bad m-mate?" he asked hoping for his mate to say a thing._ _Levi shook his head at that sobbing softly. No, his mate wasn't bad he was the bad one, not Eren, him! he looks at Eren only to see the latter looking at him with broken eyes, that made his Omega hiss and curse at him for making his look this broken._ _Eren then looks down when his tears start to become too much. "Is it because I am a monster?" he asked as he felt his Alpha whine like a winded animal, tucking its tail between its legs._

 _"Wha…?" Levi asked in shock as he turns his face to his mate._

 _"I know I am not perfect, I know that I am a monster. I know! I…. " Eren rant was cut by Levi's loud sob as he wails._

 _"IT IS NOT YOU, IT IS ME! I am a bad mate!" Levi shout as he fell on his knees sobbing and gasping for breath. "I am the one who can't give my Alpha any children! I am barren! Eren I….I.."_ _Eren looked at Levi with glassy eyes and fell next to him, collecting his mate into his embrace, crooning softly so he could calm his mate. Levi hides his face near Eren's scent gland and breath his scent, his mate always smells like the forest after the storm. That calmed Levi down as he snuggles into his mate, little hiccups leaving him now and then as he clinches to his mate's shirt tightly._

 _"You should have told me that, love," Eren said softly as he hides his face in his mate's hair smelling his sweet scent, that always made Eren smile at the endearment, Levi always smell like roses. It always made Eren laugh sometimes, how his love always works with cleaning products and still smells like roses._

 _"You will hate me," Levi whispers in Eren's neck. "I am sure you hate me now, after all, I can't give you children." He sniffs at that making Eren sigh in sadness._

 _"And that is good!" he says making his mate look at him with shock eyes tearing up a little. "I hate children, Levi. I don't want any." Lies! That is what he told his mate, after all, he had always wanted a big family with his love, but if his love can't give it to him, then he will forget that dream._

 _"B-but every Alpha wanted one!" his mate look at him with a puzzled expiration, after all, didn't Alphas wanted their bloodline to be passed?_

 _Eren just smiles at that then fake a grunt in distaste. "Yea, other Alphas maybe. As for me, I wanted none." But then he scrunches his nose and looks at his small mate. "But if you wanted a child, we could always adopt one for you." He said as he looked at his mate nuzzling him._

 _Levi sniff at that as tears start running again. "R-really?" he asked in a small voice nuzzling Eren. What did he ever do to deserve such a loving and gently Alpha?_

 _Eren smile at that. "Really." He said it and mean it! Even if his mate couldn't birth a child, they could always adopt a child to have a family, like how his mother did._

 _Levi smiles at that and looks down. "thank you." He said then he raise himself a little to kiss Eren on the lips. Eren kissed his mate, happy that his Omega had finally accepted him_

… _.._

 _"LEVI! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"_

 _Levi gasp at that as he looks at Hanji who was cheering and laughing happily, his hand slowly traveled to touch his stomach gently, the place that his baby was in right now. HIS BABY! At that word, tears were running down his face. "H-how….?" He couldn't even finish the sentence as a sob escape his lips._ _Hanji smiled at her little brother softly. Yes! For her Levi was her baby brother, even at the age of thirty she couldn't have a child with her mate which made her sad, but Levi had come and finally, she had someone to look after like she had wanted. She grin and looked at Eren who was shell shock staring at them, she could see the hope in his eyes as he gazed at Levi's stomach._

 _Hanji look at Levi then smiles. "It seems like Eren's titan power had healed you." She grins at the shocked faces. "So that means you have his Regeneration power! Isn't that excited?" she said with a laugh, mirth shining brightly in her eyes._

 _Levi gaze at his stomach with awe, then he freezes and looks at Eren, his mate had told him that he hates children, does that mean he hates their unborn child too? Levi saw his mate come near him and he was about to whine and ask for forgiveness, but what happened next made him want to_ _cry for real._ _Eren fell on his knees and look at Levi's stomach with love and adoration. "Hello, baby. It is me, daddy I.. I love you." He said as he hides his tear stain face in his lover's stomach repeating the words over and over again._ _Levi sob as he realizes that his love had lied to him about his hate, just so he will make him smile, to laugh, to stop torturing himself. Levi embraced Eren tightly saying 'I love you' over and over again between kisses._

 _Hanji smile at that, maybe she won't tell Levi that she was also pregnant. She will tell him another time, so their joy will turn into two._

… _.._

 _After the two mates had calmed down, Hanji had left them by, to talk about whatever they want._

 _"I want to bond you," Eren said as he broke the kiss he and his love had been sharing, he looks at his mate's happy face waiting for his answer._

 _"Yes!" Levi said as he gives a soft laugh, kissing Eren once more making his Alpha growl in delight at that. Levi purr softly and nuzzled his mate, what did he do to deserve such a mate like Eren? He thought dreamily as he sighs in contents._

 _The door then opened revealing Mikasa and Armin. Eren grin at that, he couldn't wait until he tells his sister and best friend the news! He saw Levi smile softly at the two, even if their start was rocky, they are all a family now._

 _Mikasa looked darkly at the sight in front of her but she bites her bottom lip. It was Armin who spoke first. "Eren could we talk for a minute, it is urgent." He said shooting a glare at Levi when the two weren't looking._

 _Eren frowns softly at that and looks at his mate. "But…" before he was able to continue his mate kissed him softly making him hum._

 _"Go talk to them." He said smiling softly at his mate. "I will wait for you in our room." He whispers in his mate's ear making Eren flush and smile. Levi then stood up and look at the two standing near the door, he smiles at them gently and headed to his and Eren' room._

… _.._

 _Levi opened the door that leads to his room he was humming a happy song for his baby, he grins at that word 'baby'. He and Eren are going to have a baby! He wondered if it was a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter though, he and Eren will love their child to death!_ _Just as Levi finishes putting his bathrobes the door was opened. "Ah! You are earlier!" he said with a happy smile as he turns to the door, only for the smile to fell as he saw Erwin closing the door to his room and lock it and start walking to him. "Erwin, what are you doing here?" he asked with a scowl and a hiss, he didn't like that way Erwin was looking at him. "Erwin-"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Levi flinched away at the sudden outburst, terrified now as he pressed himself up against the window to put as much distance between them. His Omega was whining in fright, for his and his child's life, He was trembling, a lump in his throat as tears began to spill down his cheeks but that didn't stop him, he didn't even know why he was crying but his Omega was too distressed to care._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK ERWIN, GET OUT. OUT!"_ _He yelled, hoping that would snap Erwin out from whatever he was thinking of. He cried out when his wrist was snatched into a bruising grip. He tried to yank his hand away but Erwin only gripped it tighter, nearly crushing Levi's small wrist and causing him to cry more_ _._ _Levi began hitting and kicking Erwin with all his might but it did nothing against him. It was like the man was made of steel and Levi's punches were nothing. All it did was anger the man more._

 _Levi cried out in pain as he was thrown on the ground with such force that it knocked the air out of him. He wheezed and coughed, turning himself over and trying to crawl away but then a hand was in his hair, yanking his head back. He sobbed and cried, pleading with his eyes at the blue-eyed man who was staring down at him with such coldness, it was terrifying. It was like he was looking at a demon_ _._

 _"_ _P-please! Please, I won't tell anyone if you let me go! Please! Plea-se!" He sobbed, eyes swimming with tears, and lips trembling as he squirmed on the ground_ _._

 _His cries grew louder as he felt added weight on his back, and Erwin leaning in close to murmur against his ear. "Such a shame huh, Levi? It could have been us, you know. It could have been our child." He said, eyes glinting with excitement when Levi sobbed at the feel of Erwin's cold hand slipping underneath his robe and feeling him up_ _._

 _Erwin's hands itched to feel the young man beneath him and watch him scream and cry as he slowly took his life away from him by bonding him. He wanted to feel Levi's pretty little body and wrap his hands around it. He wanted to fuck him and breed him, like how his mate did._ _Erwin chuckled darkly when he saw Levi's eyes grow wide in fear as he pulled his knife out."EREN! EREN! HELP!" Levi yells with all of his might as he begins to scream and kick furiously, calling for help and for someone to save him, for his mate to save him. Erwin flipped Levi over and with all his strength, punched him in his cheek forcing Levi to violently knock his head back_ _._

 _Levi yelped and cried out, his vision beginning to get dizzy and his mind beginning to get foggy. He felt Erwin cutting the robs off of his body making Levi whine and whimper even more._

… _.._

 _Eren looked at Mikasa and Armin with a huge grin, after all, he and Levi are about to be parents! Just thinking of his mate as he held their child in his arms making Eren vibrate with joy and happiness, though before he was able to tell his friends that Mikasa and Armin growl at him._

 _"EREN! LEAVE HIM! HE ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!" Mikasa shrieks as she and Armin look at him with dark looks._

 _Eren frown at that and glared at them. "WHAT THE FUCK? Are you out of your mind! He is my mate!" he hissed at them._

 _Armin just smiles at that and comes near Eren caressing his face lovingly. "You don't need him Eren. You have me and Mikasa." He cooed softly nuzzling Eren's neck._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I HAVE A MATE!" He growled pushing Armin away from him and glared at the two._

 _Mikasa smirk at that. "Not for long if Erwin had done his job." She mocks making Eren froze and look at them._

 _"What did you do?" Eren choke as he looks at them in horror as realization paint his face at their smirks. "Levi!" he shrike pushing the two of them away as he runs to his and Levi's room._

 _"Eren…?!" he heard Hanji as she starts following him, he didn't live here any mind wanting to reach his mate fast._

 _Just when Eren reached his room the door opened revealing a smirking Erwin. "You lost." He said as he walked passed Eren and Hanji._

 _Eren freeze as he saw his and Levi's room, he looks at the floor only to see his mate curling like a ball whimpering and sobbing. Eren run to his mate falling next to him. Eren gives a sharp cry at what he saw, tears start running down his face. his mate was bruised, there were cuts all over his body. The worst he could see the rape sign everywhere as he looks at his mate. What had broke Eren though? Was the mating bites that were on his love's scent glands._

 _"L-Levi!" he heard Hanji shrike causing his mate to cry in fear and horror. His mate looked at him with broken eyes as he launches himself into his embrace, crying and wailing to the heavens. Eren didn't do anything but hold his mate as he curses the Gods._

… _.._

 _Eren wanted to kill Erwin, he wanted to kill Mikasa and Armin. They all deserve to die for what they had done to his mate. He saw how his mate had broke in front of him day after day, the only thing that kept his mate sane was their child that had survived by a miracle._ _What broke the last straw with Eren's sanity, was when Erwin forced his three-month pregnant mate with four-month pregnant Hanji, to fight in the final war._

 _That war was a disaster, the corpses were everywhere, going for miles and miles away. His mate had died in his arms talking his child away. He had held his lover's corpse as he walked in the sea of bodies and blood that paint the lands, he had found Hanji wailing near her mate, Moblit, with her miscarried child in her arms. She didn't want to leave him, the same with him with his mate, but he knows they had too. With that Eren had left their mates and children buried under a Sakura tree with white flowers and carried Hanji to the walls._

…

… _._

…

"Eren!"

Eren snaps out of his past shivering softly as he felt tears running down his face, Eren's hand were shivering violently, his body wants to transform and roar to the sky. He saw his mate run to his side and embrace him softly, cooing for him so he could calm down. Eren shiver, even more, biting his lips to stop his sobs as his mate's scent of roses circles around him trying to calm him down. Eren choke at that even more and start gasping for breath.

"I am sorry. I am sorry!" Eren chant as he was rocked from side to side gently by his mate. He didn't know why he had broke now from all the times. Maybe because he didn't have time to grieve for 25 years, always trying to save the sanity he was able to mend. But he realizes now, he couldn't run away from his past.

With that Eren pushed Levi away from him softly and run, he runs, and run. Until he was sure that Levi wasn't following him, that he was away from the castle, away from everyone, that he was near the walls. With that Eren bite his hand and turn into a titan. He roars, and climb the wall. When he reached the top of the wall, he jumps to the other side and roars once again when he landed safely.

With that Eren spent that night roaring and cursing the Gods on the cruel fate he was given.

* * *

So what do you think?

I hate myself right now T-T

WHY?! WHY?! MY POOR BABIES!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violent. And most important LEMON! (YOU HAVE BEEN warned!) And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ne, Levi? Did you hear about the true heir of the royal family finally returning back?" Hanji asked as she looks at him with glitter in her eyes and a maniac grin to top it all. She had been excited about the news of the Alpha that will finally free them from Fritz's ruling over this land like everyone else. though Levi was not paying any attention to anyone, he was surveying the training ground looking for his lost Alpha.

Levi chews his bottom lip nervously as he waits for his Alpha to return from wherever he was. It was 10 am now and the soldiers were training hard for the next expedition outside the walls, no one knows where that will be but everyone was on their toes and training hard for it. But still, there is no sight of his Alpha around, his Omega whine at that and pressed its ears to its head, he felt like somehow this was all his fault, if only…..

He turns left and sighs, he needs to find Eren. Levi raises his head and hopes bloom in his chest as he saw Ymir and Historia. They will surely know where his Alpha had gone to, after all, they were his family. With that Levi power-walked to them making them stop chatting and turn to him. Historia smiled immediately at that and Ymir smirk and nods her head in greeting.

Levi stopped near the two and fidget softly. "Did you see Eren?" he asked hoping they will say, Yes. Ymir and Historia looked at each other than at Levi.

"Weren't he with you?" Historia asked, after all, she was sure that after Eren had found his mate he will try to have as much time as he can with his one and only so the two could bond.

Levi sigh at that. "He was last night." He said then he frowns and bite his lip a nasty habit he can't get rid of, His Omega whine as he remembered his Alpha's tears. "But then he… he starts crying and runs out of the hall. I don't know where he is right now."

Ymir gape at that followed by Historia, after all, Eren never once cried, always growling and hissing if he is in distress. And if it didn't work he will transform. Suddenly Ymir chokes at her own saliva and looked at Levi. "Was he shivering? I mean violently and push you away." At Levi's nod, she curses and looks at Historia. Eren had run to shift.

Historia looked at Levi gently, making the captain shift from foot to foot from that look. "He will be fine," Historia said as she hummed and looked at the captain. "He just needs some time, he will return soon."

Levi grunt softly at that but nodded his head nonetheless, he turns around at the soldiers only to see Eren walking to Ymir and Historia. "Eren!" Levi called out making Eren raise his head and look at him.

Eren then stood next to the three with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest, and gaze at his feet, leaning on the tree behind him. "Sorry about last night." He said still looking down.

Levi gazed at Eren with concern but still, he nodded his head. "Are you Ok?" he said gently to his Alpha he only gets a nod in return as Eren push away from the tree.

"I am heading to my room," Eren grunt out, making Ymir look at him and narrow her eyes. Something was wrong.

"When was the last time you slept in?" she asked with a glare daring him to lie at her. Levi frown and look at his Alpha at that, even more, worry at him than before.

Eren didn't answer making Ymir frown at that, though before she could do a thing it was Levi who did. "Eren," Levi said softly making his mate turn his head to him while cocking his head to the side to show that he was listening. "When was the last time you rest?" he looks at his Alpha waiting, the frown on his face daring his Alpha to say nothing but the truth.

Eren 'Tch'-ed softly at that and look to the side away from the three that were looking at him with worry. "Three days." He said after a short time of silence. Eren could never keep anything off of his mate, even if he wanted too.

Levi gasp at that in shock while the other was gaping at him. "Eren!" Historia said in fear, why did Eren do such a reckless thing? "Go to bed and sleep! Now!" she said as he stood in front of Eren making him huff and groan.

"Fine!" he said making the three sigh in relief. Eren looks down frowning in concern. "Just…. Just warn the Alphas not to touch or else." Eren said as he starts walking with the three of them behind him to make sure that he will go to sleep.

Ymir grinds her teeth as she heard him say that. it seems that it was more serious then she thought. She remembers that sometimes Eren will snap when some Alphas touch him their trainees' days. she never knew why but Eren had explained it to her. _"Sometimes when you are at your breaking point. Your titan will try to protect you, and by that, it will kill everything that it considers a threat. Which we name Alphas."_ so for him to be at that point it meant that something was really wrong.

Eren sigh at that, his memories were still fresh causing him, to try and lash at anyone that wasn't an Omega, after all his titan may want to kill, but he and his titan cherish Omegas. Eren had been raised in Maria when for its people, Omegas are worshiped more than the walls.

Eren looked up only to see Erwin heading his way, with that fake smile of his. Eren swallow his growl, he doesn't need this shit right now. He sidesteps Erwin and headed to the castle, only to fell Erwin's hand on his arm. "Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed in a dangerous voice making all of the soldiers look at him then back off with fear at Eren's scent that was raging like a storm, they never felt something like that and it was making them stay on the edge. Erwin frown at that and grip Eren's arm harder, after all, he needs Eren, he knows that this man could give him the information he wanted about the MPs, especially with him knowing Nile on a personal level.

"LET GO! NOW!" Ymir yell as she saw Erwin touching Eren and she curse, though it was too late it seems, Eren already had Erwin in a choking hold, making the other Alpha gasp for air.

Levi freeze at his mate terrifying growl, his Omega whine and whimper asking for forgiveness from his Alpha. He didn't know what to do, will his Alpha come after him next? Because he didn't tell him the truth? He could hear the screams and shout of the soldiers. Even the Alphas submits to that growl. Historia then let out an Omegan cry making Eren stop. Then Ymir starts clicking her teeth. Growling, hissing, whining, yelping. The two of them start acting like wild animals that were about to fight, making the soldiers freeze at the display. In the end, Eren let Erwin let go with a hiss, and start marching away.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ymir screamed at Erwin who was trying to get his breath under the order. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM?" she hissed at Erwin.

Erwin growl at being yell at and not Eren, after all, it was that brat's fault. "He attacks! I did nothing wrong!" he said making Ymir growl at that and hiss in return.

"You did everything wrong! You don't just go to him and touch him after he didn't sleep for three days straight! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stop him? Tell me! Because he was clearly bent on killing you, so I will ask you. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HIM?!" Ymir said ready to turn into a titan and attack. Eren may not have realized it, but he had hissed the words 'mate' and 'rape' in titans' language. Historia was frozen at that and looked at Levi with teary eyes. She may not be able to speak titans' language because she doesn't have the high voice cords they have. But Eren and Ymir had taught her how to understand it. And at this moment she wishes she didn't.

Levi stood frozen at that. is that why his mate was crying last night? Because of Erwin? His Omega whine at him, even more, urging him to follow his mate. Levi bite his lip, he felt like he had failed his Alpha already. With that Levi turn away and headed to his office.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

It had been three months since that day, and know the expedition was only just a few minutes away from them. Levi bites his lip as he looks at Eren who was standing in front of him. he missed his mate, in these months he was able to get to know his mate better, his mate that made him smile even if they were small ones, the one who made him laugh when he wasn't able to laugh since Farlan and Isabel's deaths, the one who made him feel childish on the inside. but it also had been a month since that day, the day that Eren starts acting cold and ignoring people. and day after day Levi could feel how his mate was slipping out of his reach, day after day his Omega had cursed him for denying them both happiness, but that doesn't matter now because it seems like he had already lost his mate without even trying. Levi looked down and raise the hood of his coat hiding his tear-filled eyes. Levi straightened up as he saw the gates being opened, and wait until Erwin give his order. With a war cry, everyone runs outside the walls.

Levi and his squad were ordered to keep eyes on the new cadets after all this was their first expedition and they want to keep then safe, and they were doing fine with that. Levi saw a titan coming from 2 o'clock, he was ready to attack after all he had to take care of the children with them. Only before he was able to move, he heard the sound of wires being fired and he saw his mate moving headfirst to attack. Levi's heart nearly stopped and he was about to scream in horror, only for everyone freeze in shock as Eren moves with a speed that not even Levi possesses.

They all watch amazement at the way Eren starts killing titan after titan until they reached the forest of the giant trees. For the survey corps, their nerves were on fire, after all, they had never seen this many titans since the fall of Maria. Eren looked forward and suddenly he shouts. "THERE IS A HERD OF TITANS!" at those words all hell broke lost. The soldiers fired their wires to the trees trying to find a higher ground so they will be able to survive.

 _Screams of horror._

 _Titans being slain._

 _Humans being eaten._

 _And so on and on._

Levi had lost sight of his mate, and that by itself nearly made him have a heart attack if it wasn't for his mate's voice giving orders to the soldiers. Levi sigh in relief as he saw titan after titan falling on the ground, dead. Though what made his blood run cold was when his gears had stopped working completely like there had been someone messing with them. Levi's body was slammed into a tree that had cut his path, making him give a gasp and a whine. Thankfully he had fallen on a branch and was able to grip it with both of his hands.

That was the worst mistake in his life because shortly after that he was raised by a titan. He tried to get free, but no matter what he did it never worked. the titan's grip starts crushing his body making him let out an Omegan cry. Tears start running down Levi's face as the titan drooped him into its mouth, Levi tried to hold on, to escape, but to no use, he was about to die. With that Levi closed his eyes and accept his fate. _I am sorry Eren…._

Before the titan was able to swallow him though, Levi felt someone gripping his wrist, when he opened his eyes his heart stutters as he saw his mate. Eren had seen the titan and his heart had stopped for a second as he saw that it was about to swallow his mate. _NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!_ He had prayed as he rushes to his mate. Eren stopped the titan jaw from closing using his blade, he pulled his mate with all of his strength, throwing him on a thick branch far away.

Levi gasp softly as his body hit the branch. He raises his body seeing his mate in the titan's mouth. Levi moved fast trying to reach his mate, only for the titan's jaw to close and that monster to swallow his mate, taking the only thing that Levi had cherished. "NO!" Levi shrike as he tried to run to the titan only to feel hands pulling him back.

"Levi!" Hanji shouts as she and Ymir pulled Levi away from the titan. Levi couldn't move, the scent of horror and grieve he was letting was suffocating them. Hanji looked at her friend and turn his face to her. "Levi! What happened?!" she asked trying to snap Levi out of his shock.

Tears start running down his face hard as sobs left his chest. "H-he a-ate my m-mate." Levi choked as it finally clicks in his brain, he had lost his mate, he had lost the only thing he loves, and it was because of him! Hanji freeze then curse and looked at the titan who walked away from then leaving a broken Omega who had lost everything. Ymir presses her lips into a thin line and looked at Historia who stood behind her. they both know that Eren was alive, but the question is, will he reveal what he is?

"LOOK!" Historia points to the titan that had taken Eren. Levi looked at the titan, only to see the head roll off of its shoulders.

Silence.

That what had blanketed the forest as a terrifying growl was heard. Eren stood in the place that the titan's head was supposed to be in. he had hardened his blades to be able to behead the titan from the inside. The soldiers froze at the animalistic noise that was coming from the Alpha. Even the titans start whimpering and backing away.

"Run."

Eren had said that one word, it just took him one word to have the titans running away from him. though Eren didn't let them. As fast as lightening he attacks, killing titan after titan. Some titans even bowed for him, he didn't care he killed them all. The soldiers saw the massacre that was taking place in front of them. Looking at Eren now, they didn't know who was the real monster. The titans or him.

Levi tears were striking down his face, but this time in joy. His mate had survived, his mate was alive, with him! Levi saw Eren sway on top of the last titan he killed and he panic, Ymir saw that and she fires her hocks and held Levi heading toward Eren. Once Ymir had dropped him, he runs straight to his mate. Embracing him before he falls down.

Levi sobs and whine as he buries his face in his mate's chest. He heard a soft croon and looked at his mate with a heartbroken face. "I am sorry Alpha!" He cried tears refusing to stop.

"Shh, it is Ok. My Omega." Eren croon again hiding his mate near his scent glands making his mate calm down.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

When they had returned to the walls, Levi had refused to leave his mate's side, even when everyone back away from Eren in fear, like he was a monster or God it was the same no one wants to be near him. Levi held into his mate not letting go. Ymir and Historia just smiled at them with soft faces, happy that Eren had finally found his mate.

When they had reached the H.Q. Levi didn't give Eren any time to react. He dragged his mate to his room and close the door, locking them both inside. His Omega had felled into heat, making Levi pant shaky as he was near his heat too, His Omega was hoping to lure his Alpha, not wanting his Alpha to leave again, and not even realizing why his Alpha had left before even when Levi tried to reason with his Omega.

Levi looked at the floor in shame waiting for his Alpha to lash at him for hiding his secret. He felt the Alpha coming near him and he stiff, just to feel warm arms circling him. "I missed you, love." His Alpha said making Levi break down and start sobbing.

"Sorry! I am sorry! I-" Levi was cut as his Alpha kissed him softly on the forehead. Levi sniffs and looked at his Alpha waiting for what he will say.

Eren just smiled making Levi flushed. He carries Levi bridal style, lowering him gently on the bed making Levi's breath hitch. "It is Ok love." With that, he lowered his hood and scarf, showing his mate the face that he had hidden for three years.

Levi gasp at his mate's beauty, what had drowned him, even more, were his eyes. One as gold as the sun, while the other had the color of a beautiful pond near the mountains. His mate's long hair hiding his face like a curtain of silk, like it was trying to hide him from the world. Levi was star struck with what he saw, making his mate laugh softly at him.

Levi flushes at that as he felt his mate kissing his neck near his scent glands, making Levi meow softly, offering more of his neck to his mate, and he whimpers softly. As he felt his mate taking his clothes off slowly while teasing him.

Levi opened his eyes to look at his mate who also took his clothes off smiling at him gently, caressing his skin with his slightly rough hands, He whines. eyes widened and took everything his mate was going to give. Eren drank in the sound, closing his eyes with a hum. He inhaled deeply, taking in Levi's scent. He had missed his mate, his love, his Omega. The last 25 years were torture, that he had begged the Gods to end.

His eyes open and he looks at his mate's flushed face and smiles, he had missed his mate. Levi flushes as he felt his full heat hitting him hard making his body heat up with every touch his mate gives. He whimpers in embarrassment as he felt his ass slick and ache to be filled.

"E-Eren…Alpha! I…" Levi stuttered and he looks down with a little sniff. Eren croons softly as he saw his mate lose at that, he leaning back taking the sight of his beautiful mate in front of him.

"It is Ok love." Eren crooned "Tonight we will finally be together." Levi's eyes flashed at that awing at his Alpha. "I love you, Levi. I love you. I want to protect you, fight for you, take your burdens." Eren leaned in and nipped Levi's ear, whispering. "To always stay with you, please don't leave me again." He pulled back and stared at the raven-haired male. "Let me." He cupped Levi's cheek, his thumb caressing it.

Levi stared back, panting. God how he burned for this man, how much he loves him…but he was so used to being alone, he was used to being a shame of an Omega. So He hesitated. "Eren-"

"Let. Me." Eren purr, hips grinding into Levi's. The shorter man gasped and blinked back tears. He was tired. Tired of sacrificing everything, tired of being Humanity's Strongest. He was tired of fighting this, tired of being a shame of an Omega; tired of telling himself he didn't want the Alpha currently kneeling over him. This man who made him laugh and reminded him of what it meant to be innocent. To look forward to each day, even with such a heavy burden he was so damn happy to be…. alive for the first time in years

He nodded one quick jerk of his head. "Yes." He reached his hand out and mirrored Eren's action, cupping his cheek. "Be mine, Alpha." He rocked his hips up. "Make me yours." He ran his tongue under Eren's jaw in a kitten lick. Eren's chest rumbles with pride at that and gently took his lover's lips into his.

Eren pulled back and gazed reverently at the man below him. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me in." _for not running away this time._

Levi smiles softly at that. "No, thank _you_ , love." He whispers as He rolled his hips up, rubbing his erection against the Alpha. Eren groaned and chuckled, a deep sound that sent waves of pleasure down Levi's spine.

Eren nuzzled his neck and rasped "Just enjoy love." Levi's eyes closed and he gave himself over to the dizzying freedom of submission.

Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and kissed them softly. He then leaned in and kissed Levi, gently, rocking his hips forward. Levi moaned and lifted his hips to meet Eren's.

Eren sighed as he stared at the ridges of smooth muscle bared to him and groaned before dropping his head to lick and bite at the exposed flesh. He gripped Levi's hips hard enough to bruise and worshipped every inch of alabaster flesh he could see.

Levi then wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and pulled him forward until he fell onto the Omega. "Love me Eren." He asked desperately in his Alpha's ear. "Love me, I need it." He squeezed his thighs together, against his Alpha's hips. "I need you."

Eren smiled at that and thrust gently against the man beneath him, grabbing his thighs and hoisting them over his hips. He grabbed his dick and lined himself up with Levi's dripping hole. He pressed against the ring of twitching muscle but waited until Levi's gaze focused and their eyes met.

"I love you." Levi rasped before his love had entered him gently, Levi's eyes closed and he purrs softly as he was finally filled. His body jerked softly, heels locking Eren's body against him, one of his handheld his Alpha's, and the other circled his mate's neck as he gives his love a soft kiss. Sweat glistened on the Alpha's muscles as he held himself still, Levi whined and shifted, wanting his mate to move. Eren waited, shaking, and stared down at Levi.

He was finally with his love once again. Levi was cut off gasp softly as Eren pushed into him. He sat back on his feet and grabbed one of Levi's thighs, pulling them flush against him. He gripped the pale, trembling limb as he thrust his hips softly, never once letting go of his Omega's hand. Levi was in heaven, each rock of Eren's hips rocked against his prostate, slamming into that sensitive spot over and over. Levi lay back and took it, took everything his Alpha had to give, gasping and moaning as Eren took him.

Levi's hips shot upward and he came with a cry. He kept his grip on Eren's neck as the taller man's hips began stuttering. He hesitated a split second before turning his head and baring his neck to Alpha who was giving him the love he wants disparately.

"Love." Eren breathed in wonder. He dropped his head to the Omega's neck and licked a stripe across the pale skin laid out to temptingly before him. "Love you." His eyes screwed shut as his knot swelled within the Omega. He latched onto Levi's neck, biting down hard on his scent gland and draw blood. Levi gasped and shook for a second, smaller orgasm rocked him. Levi stroked Eren's hair as they breathed in each other's arms, recovering their senses.

After a few minutes, Eren released Levi's neck, licking the torn skin in an attempt to soothe and heal it. Levi purr at that and sigh softly. "I love you." He whispered looking in his mate's eyes.

Eren smiled a true and big smile for the first time in years as he looks at his love. "I love you too, my heart." Levi smile at that snuggling into his mate, taking the warmth he was given.

* * *

So what do you think?

FINALLY! MY BABIES ARE HAPPY!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	7. Chapter 7

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, SURPRISE! cursing, sadness(?), violent(?). And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Levi mewled softly as his Alpha kept him keening and arched into his body. His Slightly long nails were digging into his Alpha's back trying to hold for dear life. as the Omega was closer to finishing than his Alpha. The noises were beautiful to Eren and he had to hold his growl every time he saw his mate lost in euphoria.

Levi's quivering thighs were tight around the Alpha's waist, not letting the Alpha have any room to pull away from him.

"R-right there Alpha!…Please! Knot me, knot me…" Levi whimpered softly to his mate, he was slicker and slicker with each thrust and his partner had to pull and push more to have his body accept him. "Alpha…" Levi whimpered.

"Shh… It is alright little Omega, I am here." Eren said softly he holds his mate gently and drove into him even more, making Levi whine and whimper even more.

Levi's back arched when his mate brushed his prostate. Hot cum spurted from the raven-haired male as he released without a warning. He spurred his Alpha to press the knot inside, Levi made a squawking noise as his Alpha knot him. the Alpha released with grunt holding his mate tightly to his chest. Levi clung tightly to his Alpha with whimpers softly as a second release was ripped off him.

Levi mewled softly when the Alpha turns around on his back and place him on his chest. Levi then starts purring softly as he felt his Alpha's hand running throw his hair gently whispering how beautiful and brave Levi was and how he loved him more than anything in the world.

It had been a week since Levi had felled into his heat, a week since he and Eren had mated. And today was their last day together before they had to face the world once more. but he had to say, he was finally happy, he didn't fell this happy since Isabel and Farlan deaths that left him alone.

"Eren…" Levi purr and gave him a very small smile then he frowns and stiff as he remembers that he had neglect telling his Alpha about him being useless. Unconsciously he releases a distressing scent making Eren stiff and look around for the person who had scared his mate, only to see no one with them.

"Love? Is something wrong?" he asked softly holding Levi to his chest tightly, scent-marking him as he releases a calming scent hoping that his mate will calm down and tell him what is wrong.

Levi shakes his head as he sniffs and hides his face near Eren's scent glands. Eren frown at that then realization paint his face and he sighs and smiles gently. "It is Ok, little Omega. I promise everything is going to be alright." Eren croon softly scent-marking his mate until his mate smell like nothing but him.

Eren then lean down and kissed Levi's sweaty forehead and nuzzled his hair making Levi sniff even more at that. his Omega whines about that and looked down in shame. "I…..I am barren." Levi whisper as tears gathered in his eyes. It is better early then late, even if his mate ends up hating him, at least he tasted what it meant to be loved by his Alpha first.

Eren hummed softly then smiled, running his hand across Levi's back. "It is Ok, love it doesn't matter." He said with a croon, making Levi look at him with wide teary eyes.

"B-b-but…." Levi wasn't able to continue as Eren kissed him on the lips softly making him go quite and look at his mate for an answer.

Eren just smiles at that looking at his beautiful mate. "You may not know that love, but I am from a different culture. In that culture, we worship Omegas more than the walls. For us, Omegas are the reason we are alive today. as for barren Omegas, they are the ones we worshiped more because of the pain that they always go through." Eren saw his mate hear every word he said closely and he smiled at that. "That is why we Alphas always try to help our Omegas to forget that pain. Even if it meant adopting a child for them."

That made Levi gasp and he looks at his mate with shock. "But Alphas always kill the children that are from another Alphas!" Levi told him, and it was true! After all, he had seen how Alphas had killed innocent children in the underground after they had mated with the mother of the said child.

Eren scrunch his nose in disgust at the bad taste these words put in his mouth. "That may be true if it was wall Sina and Rose, love. But I am from Maria, and for us when an Alpha kills a child then he will be executed by that crime, even if the child was another Alpha's son. My own mother had adopted a child when the child's parents were killed, though father was over joy about having a daughter more than my own mother." He sighs softly lips twitching up at the memory, he then looked at his mate who looks down and bites his lip.

"I am sorry for hiding that secret." His mate murmurs and hides his face in Eren's chest, making Eren hummed at that.

"You needed time. I understand that, love. So don't beat yourself about it." Eren then raises Levi's head and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much, _mein Herz_. so don't ever doubt it." He then gives his Omega a soft kiss, making Levi smile and kiss Eren softly.

"Love you more," Levi said softly and let his Alpha trail kisses all around his face while he purrs softly at that. "What language was that?" he hummed as his mate sucked on his scent gland making him purr even more.

Eren smiled at that and hummed softly. "Germany." He then nuzzled his mate and looked at him with a soft smile. "Are you ready to face the real world?" he smirks at his mate's pout.

"…I will try." Levi mutter as he nuzzled Eren's cheek softly. That only made Eren laugh and shake his head at his mate.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi watches his mate from his place on the bed as his mate puts his scarf and hood hiding his face again. Levi pouts at that and glared at the clothes that were hiding his mate from him. Eren saw that and laughed walking to his mate and kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't like other people looking at me. Tell me, _mein Herz._ Are you Ok with other Omegas drooling at me?" Eren smirk at his mate's growl and hummed. "Thought so." He then carried his Omega bridal style and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Time to leave." When the two of them were outside of the room He then put his mate down and close the door, with his mate beside him He heads to the dining hall. Once the two of them reached the dining hall everyone looked at them in shock. It was Ymir whistle and Historia's joyful laugh that woke them up.

"FINALLY! And here I thought that short stack here will always be alone!" said Hanji who runs to hug Levi then turn to Eren with a smirk. "Tell me your secret! I am dying to know what you did~"

"Hanji!" Levi's face turns red as he glares half-heartedly at Hanji who smiles at him softly. Once the three were seated. (Levi in Eren's lap) and Hanji near Ymir and Historia (Who also was in Ymir lap) and Levi's squad who were smirking and winking at them, on both sides.

Eren look at the two and smile as he saw the mating mark. "Congratulations on presenting and becoming mates." He said making Ymir smirk and Historia to blush.

"You too," Ymir said as she looked at Levi's mating mark. "I am happy that you finally decided to still. Jaeger mister." She smiles innocently at the growl that sent her way.

"Stop calling me by these names." He hisses making her shrug and hummed softly hugging Historia tightly making her a shield from Eren's rage.

Historia rolled her eyes at that and huffed with a scowl. "That is low Ymir, even for you." She mumbles making Eren smirk.

"I don't know what are you talking about," Ymir said with a smirk making Historia pout and elbow her in the stomach. Ymir grunt at that. "Damn Eren! What are you teaching her?!"

Eren just shrugs and purr softly as his mate nuzzling under his jaw. Hanji squeals at that and laughed at Levi's blushing face, she was happy that Levi had finally found his love.

Just when Eren was about to kiss his mate he heard a shout, so he turns around to look at what happened. He scowls at what he saw, He saw Nanaba, Mike's mate being pushed around for being an Omega. in the past that had happened even when she shows them her mating marks, that is why she was always with Mike.

Eren growled at that and lower his mate. Levi looked at him then at what he was looking at and he scowls. _Can't that bastard get that she was mated and fuck off?_ Eren then headed to Nanaba growling.

That stopped the man who was with his friends. "What is going on?" Eren asked as he let some of his scent lack.

Nanaba looks at him and sighs in relief as she smells that he was mated. _Good a mated Alpha._ she looked at him and scowl softly. "They are harassing me." She told the Alpha in the hope that he will do something.

Eren growled at that and look at the six teens with a frown. They only present this year and they are already chasing an Omega that wasn't theirs. "Back off Alpha, she has a mate." Eren hiss in his Alphan voice making the kids back off a little.

The teen frown and shoots Nanaba a nasty look. "WHORE!" he said then he pushed her making her whimper as she hit the wall.

At that whimper, Eren lost it. He slaps the teen making him fall on his ass, which made the kid gasp and looks at him like a fish out of water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said two of the boy's friends as they march to Eren in hope that they will scare him. Eren only twitches at that and slap the two of them, making them squeals and run away.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST-" the fourth who said that was also slapped making him trip on his own two feet.

Another brat who wasn't even present yet walked to him from the left with his friend, only for Eren to slap him hard. "Are you alright?!" his friend asked only for Eren to slap him too.

The people in the dining hall look at this with their jaws on the floor as another wave of useless teens come to stop Eren.

"Eren!" said a person that Eren was sure was with him in 104 cadets, Eren only rolled his eyes and slapped him hard, making him curse.

The same went with the boy's two friends making them look at him in shock and fear.

Eren then saw two un-present shits, so he headed for them, he saw one of them hide his face with his hands and he snort. He slaps the person on the right, and when the other lower his hands he slaps him.

Eren then saw an older Alpha sitting in his chair laughing at the sight and he scowls, he went to the Alpha and slap him making him shut up and look at him in fear, as he smelled the scent of rage coming from Eren.

"Alright! What is going on here?" Eren heard Erwin yell and head to him Eren smirk at that and slap Erwin when he was near him. _payback, bitch!_

Eren smirk as he saw Erwin falling on the floor from the hard slap, he saw a half of the squad leaders head his was and he hummed.

"Eren Y-" a slap shut the man who dares to talk back to him.

Two more went down making the rest shiver in fear as they come near him. an idiot person who tried to come from behind end up with the same fate.

Eren grows tired and bored with that so he slapped two at the same time. Three people later and you could see how the dining hall had turned into a war zone with all of the bodies on the floor that was whining and shivering in fear from Eren.

"If I saw you near an Omega again. It will be more than a slap! Got it?" he growls at the Alphas making them nod in fear. "Are you Ok?" he asks Nanaba who blink and nodded at that.

her Omega told her that this Alpha was not a danger, consider he only slapped the Alphas. Nanaba sweat at that, thank God that Mike wasn't with the idiots who get slapped.

Eren then heads to his seat, that his shocked mate was sitting on. (HAHAHA. OMFG! I am SOOO sorry but I couldn't help it.)

"Holy fuck!" Levi's squad exclaim as Eren sits on his seat making his mate set in his lap again. Ymir gulp as she gazed at the people who were still on the floor, and hide behind Historia hoping that she wasn't the next target.

Hanji blinks at that with her jaw on the floor. Half of the room who were still in their seats were shivering, though it was the Omegas who shrug it off and return to their food. "Did you just bitch-slap everyone and made them wet themselves?" she asked with wonder. Maybe the titans run away because of the slaps that he will deliver?

Levi just blinks and then blew out laughing. Everyone looked at the Omega who was giggling and hiding his face in his Alpha's chest. The omega won't deny it, but he would have done the same if their roles were reveres.

Eren just hummed at his mate giggles and smiled, if slapping those good for nothing Alphas will make his mate giggles like that, then he will do it again.

"I didn't see you go into your God mode for years now." Laughed a voice behind Eren, making everyone turn to it.

The people who were behind them shocked everyone making them stand as fast as they can and salute to them. Eren just snorts in his seat and made his mate sit in his lap once more.

"Dot Pixis and Darius Zackly. Why are you here?" Eren asked in a bored tone as he gazes at the two mates. Those two were the first Alphas in the history to have Each other as a fated mate, though Mike was behind them looking at the massacre in front of him with a blink And a sniff.

Pixis laughed at that and Zackly snort while shaking his head. "We come to see you, though we didn't realize that you went to God on those shitty Alphas," Zackly said with a hum smirking as he saw some of the Alphas were still whining on the floor.

Pixis just grin and nodded his head at that then he looked at Levi then at Eren and smile. "Congratulations on finding your mate." He said making Eren hummed and nodded his head.

Levi blink at that and the rest of the people look at Eren in shock "Do you know them?" he asked his mate making his mate nods his head.

Pixis snort at that. "Of course he does. After all, we are old friends. Don't let his look fool you, he is as old as walls!" Pixis smirk at that and laugh at Eren's growl.

"At least I got the looks! what about you two?" Eren grumbles making Zackly roll his eyes and Pixis to smirk. Levi blink at that, he never asked Eren about his age, so does that mean he was older?

Ymir seat in her seat with Historia and smirked at Levi's look. "He is twenty…. Something?" She points at Eren then frowns as she remembered that she really doesn't know Eren's real age. when she said that made Eren grunt And whispers something suspicion like. 'Don't let those old men fool you.'

Pixis snort at that and shook his head, then he took the seat across from Eren with Zackly beside him. as they saw Erwin come limping to them and glare at Eren who hummed in victory as he saw the purple bruise on Erwin's cheek. Erwin set on his seat and was about to complain to Pixis only to be cut by the man as he ignores him and starts talking to Eren.

"The meeting is in three days Eren, so that meant we have to travel to Sina today if we wanted to be on time." Pixis state as he fishes out his Alcohol and took a swing.

Eren frown at that and hummed. "This early?" he asked and sigh as he held his mate close to him, Levi purr as his mate nuzzled his hair.

Zackly sigh and cross his arms over his chest. "They wanted the meeting to be done with as soon as possible. I don't blame them really I want to end it too, though we still have to stay there for a month to finish." He said making Eren hummed.

"Fine. Let's go." Eren said as he lowers his mate on the chair making his mate frown at that. Eren smiles gently and gazes at Ymir and Historia, he hissed something making the two of them narrow their eyes and nodded.

Eren then looked at his mate with a gentle smile, he took off his scarf and put it around his mate's neck. "I will be back soon." He said kissing his mate on the forehead, making Levi flush and nod his head at that.

With that, the three Alphas headed to the carriage that will take them to wall Sina leaving everyone wondering.

Who is Eren Yeager?

* * *

So what do you think?

Again sorry couldn't help it with all of the angst in the story, and I was bored.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	8. Chapter 8

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violent. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _"This way….. My King." Keith said as he walked_ _away._

 _Eren freeze as he heard that then narrowed his eyes and start following Keith._

 _Once the reached Keith's cabin, Eren gaze at Keith up and down. How did Keith know about his past? Or better known as his future. Eren was about to ask but Keith looked at him with a smile. "I know that you are confused My king, but please be open-minded about what we are going to talk about," Keith explains as he opens the door._

 _Once Eren entered the room he saw two people he didn't think he will ever see again. Dot Pixis and Darius Zackly. The two of them had died after the final war when the truth was out. The three of them had become friends after Historia had claimed the throne, and the two of them had helped him in taking his revenge on Erwin who had a hide as soon as the war had started. They were his family and he was happy that they were alive._

 _"Eren! Long-time I haven't seen you in, my friend." Pixis said as he laughed softly making Eren look at him with wonder, and even more confused than before._

 _It seems like Zackly had felt that and sigh. "Let's sit down. I will explain." Eren sigh at that but he did what Zackly had said, he lowers his scarf and took off his hood, after all, if he wanted to talk to those two. Then he will talk to them face to face._

 _"Explain," Eren said looking at the three of them, something was going on here, and he didn't know if it was good or bad._

 _Zackly cleaned his throat and look at Eren in the eyes. "Before you freak out. I want to say that we remember." He said making Eren furrow his brows. "We remember the future, Eren. we remember the war, the titan shifters, you holding the coordination, as then becoming the king. Everything." Zackly said looking at Eren waiting for him to do something._

 _Eren just looks at them blankly as it all sinks in him that they remember him as their king. but the question is… "How?" he asks hoping it was a sick joke or better a nightmare._

 _They look at each other than at Eren. "Your titan's power." It was Keith who informs him by this making Eren stare blankly at him. "When you present as an Alpha. we gain our memories a year later, and not just us three, no there are people from high statuses who gain their memories as well."_

 _Eren didn't know if he should laugh his ass off at that or growl and turn to a titan. It seems like he can't run from his past no matter how he tried. "Why are you telling me this?" he wanted to know and at the same time, he doesn't._

 _"We want you to have your throne back, Eren. we want our king back! Can't you see the end of the walls looming on us, because of Marley's village and the Reiss's war!" Pixis glared at him making Eren growl at the memories._

 _When the final was had finish, the people inside the walls had discovered that there were people who lived outside of the walls, villages that are all around the world. And Marley was a titan shifting village who had called war on them because the Reiss had taken the titan shifting secret from them and the royal family heir Grisha Yega who hold the Yega's Bloodline with his mother who held the coordination killing the queen in the end to have the power to control the titans (That was before his father had escaped to wall Maria) then they create those mindless titans, then throw them at Marley. Only for the village to fight back and declare war on the Reiss but not the people inside the walls, surprisingly, because it seems that they had discovered that the Reiss used the coordinate to erase the people's minds about the truth. Even the titan shifters that destroyed wall Maria weren't from them. But his half-brother Zeke had sent them to gain the coordinate so he will have the power to destroy the walls and Marley. In his era of ruling, he was able to make peace with Marley and kill Zeke after that Eren had become a legend in the walls and Marley for being their savior._

 _"I will not marry Historia!" Eren hissed at them, if they thought that he will leave the only chance in him being with Levi again then they are dead wrong!_

 _The three looked at Eren with soft smiles. "Who said anything about marring Historia," Pixis said as he looks at him with gentle eyes,_ _they kne_ _w how much Eren had suffered after his mate's death, and if they have the power to stop it then they will..._

 _Eren frown at that and looked at them. "But-" he was cut by Keith as he smirks and clears his throat._

 _"Like we said there are people from high statuses that remember their life." Keith then looked at Zackly who was humming._

 _"And those people want to help you gain your throne back," Zackly smirks as he looks at Eren waiting for him to say something._

 _Eren narrow his eyes and cross his arms over his chest if this was true, then he could end the final war before it even starts! "I will accept," Eren said after a long silence. "Though I will be the one to chose my MATE. Is that clear?" at the smiles and nods of heads Eren sigh. "You can gather them for a meeting and we will discuss about me being back on the throne again."_

 _The loud "YES, MY LORD!" was heard in the cabin loudly. And Eren wondered if he made the right choice._

 _..._

… _.._

 _..._

Eren sighed as he remembered what had happened to him months ago, he still wonders if this was a good idea to return as a ruler of the walls, but if it will stop the war from breaking out again, he will do it.

"How many are there?" Eren ask as he looks at the two people who were chatting about the plan, they will soon reach wall Sina an hour or two and they will be there.

Pixis hummed at that. "With the three of us, there will be a totally nine, all from higher places in the military or religion or the supplying. so you don't have to worry about it. You meet Nile, he will be there too." At that Eren node his head and looks out of the window once more.

An hour pass and Eren could see Sina's main gate in front of him, he hummed at that they will be there soon.

Once they enter wall Sina they headed to the capital, and Eren looked around the place, everything was different from his era. In his era the walls had flourished in and out, was it with their machines and life or their trades with Marley and other villages. Eren hummed as the carriage stopped.

"We will continue walking from here," Pixis said making Eren sigh in relief at that, he will finally be able to stretch his legs.

"Eren….?!"

Eren heard his name being called and he looks at who had called him, only to see Mikasa and Armin looking at him with shock.

Eren throws a side glance at his two friends seeing them nodded and he headed to see what Mikasa and Armin want from him. even if he hated them, his mother had taught him to forgive, and considering that Levi and he are mates now, he could finally let go of his deep hate for them and start a clean page.

Once he stood before them, the two of them look at their feet in awkward silence. Then they look at Eren. they didn't know how to treat Eren anymore, and not to forget that they hadn't talked to him for two years straight.

Eren saw their faces and took pity on them, he too didn't know how to treat them either, after all his first meeting with them after 25 years was a fight. He looks at their scent glands only to see a mating marks in there and he hums at that. "Congratulations and presenting and becoming mates." Eren murmured as he looked at them.

"Y-yeah…thanks?" Armin said as he glanced at Eren. he and Mikasa really wanted to apologize to their friend, it took them three years to realize that they had been wrong, but late if better then never… right? The only problem here that the two of them didn't know what to say.

Eren hummed at that and cocked his head. "So tell me. What will you do if I killed your mate." He asks in a bored tone. It was only a second after he said that and a high pitched growl came from Mikasa in a warning. Eren had to smirk at that, it was cruel he know, but he had to say it. "So know you realized what you have done when you said that about my mate." That made Mikasa stiff and look at the ground in shame followed by Armin.

"We are sorry." She whispers as the smell of guilty and sadness coming from her in waves. "We are sorry. We realize that we were in wrong and we are sorry." She said hoping that Eren will forgive them, even if he didn't want anything to do with them, at least they wanted the guilty to stop!

Eren look at the two and sigh. "I forgive you." He said making their head shoot to look at him in disbelieve, did Eren really forgive them? "But that is all I will offer forgiveness and nothing more, I hope you will understand." He said making them nodded their heads at that.

"Thank you," Armin said with a sniff as tears start gathering in his eyes, even if Eren didn't want anything to do with them, at least he forgive them on their foolish mistake.

"C-congratulation to you t-too." Mikasa stuttered between sobs, even if she had turned out to be an Alpha and Armin's mate. She still turns into a child when she was with Eren.

"On y-your m-mating," Armin said as he whips his tears away and smiles happily at Eren. it wasn't until the two of them had present that they realize how much foolish were they to think, that Eren's mate will take him away from them, it was them that made Eren leave and not his innocent mate. They had wanted to apologize, to say sorry over and over again to Eren and his mate. But they had never found the courage to go to Eren and his mate and do that.

Eren look at the two of them and give a soft smile, for the first time since he saw the two. It seems like they had to learned their lesson, there is no reason to stay mad at them for a future that will never happen. He then raises his hands and ruffled Mikasa's and Armin's hair making the two of them laugh and sob in happiness at the same time.

"I am proud of you two," Eren said making them nod their head and look at Eren. if it means to start once again from the zero with Eren, then they will gladly do that if it would mean that their brother will be back. "I have to go now."

The two of them nodded at that as they saw Eren walk away. But this time they knew that they will meet him in the future, and the next time maybe they will finally return like how they have been one day.

…..

"So what happened over there?" Pixis asked Eren as he looks over Mikasa and Armin who were smiling softly and chatting happily with one another, even when their eyes held tears in them.

Eren look at Pixis with a small smile. "What should have happened 25 years ago." With that the three continue their way until they reached a fancy-looking house, Eren raises his brow at that but hummed. It seems like he will seal his fate in this place.

Once Eren and the rest entered the house, they were led by a butler to the office of the owner. And once Eren enters he studied the six people who were in the room.

Other then Pixis, Zackly, and himself. There stood Kenny Ackerman near the window, with a whiskey glass in his hand. That made Eren raise a brow, but he shrug, even if he doesn't have a great memory with the bastard, help is a help.

Sitting on one of the chairs praying was Minister Nick, the man was praying a prayer that the people used to pray for him in the future so that the attack titan will protect them, and in the future, the culture of the walls always prayed it because of who he had become.

Keith was sitting on one of the chairs talking to Nile who was sitting on one of the sofas and nodding now and then.

Sitting with Nile, were Hannes and Dimo Reeves, the two of them scowling as they talk about something that he didn't want to catch.

Though Eren will admit that he was a little bit shocked about who he had seen, it was right, these people are the ones who have more say in what is going inside the wall. Even Hannes who had become a squad leader, know more people then Shingashina had a house in it is space.

"Well, I see that everyone is finally here," Zackly said making the room go quite as they look at Eren then at the two.

"Finally! I thought that I will have to stay here for longer. Do you know how hard it was for me to throw that Reiss bastard off?" Kenny said as he put the glass on the window sill making Nick glare at him.

Eren rolls his eyes at that and lowers his hood making everyone look at his face, especially his eyes. "Then you should have considered that I am three days away from this hell hole. No offense Nick, but I am not a fan of Sina when Rod Reiss is still alive." Nick just wave that away with a nod.

"Then if everything is still, please take a sit so the meeting will start." Said Pixis as he took a seat with Zackly on the second sofa, followed by Kenny.

They all look at Eren who sits on the office's chair behind the desk and cross his arms looking over them. "You want me to be the king again, and that is fine by me, but put that into your mind, that I am already mated. So that means I will not marry Historia and be able to access the throne from there, so tell me what you have in mind. We can't just kill Rod Reiss and Fritz and say that I am the king, just like a drop of a hat." Eren said as he looks at the Alphas in the room.

That made everyone in the room look at each other and start murmuring, Eren just waited for them to finish and tell him what they had in mind. Once the room becomes quite he gazed at them again, waiting for their suggestions.

"You don't have to mate lady Historia. Your mate humanity's strongest will actually show the power and authority that the new royal family will have." Dimo said as he looks at Nick.

Nick nodded looking at Eren. "You have to show your titan to the people, and tell them the truth of the walls."

"As for Reiss and Fritz, we could publically execute them by all the crime they had done," Kenny said as he put his hat down.

"And the most important, you will have to use the coordinate to alert the memories of the people inside the walls," Zackly said as he glanced at Eren.

Eren frown at that and sigh. "And what a change a kingdom that was built on lies will bring by destroying the first that was build on lies too?" Eren asked irritant at what they had told him.

"Your kingdom won't be built on lies," Hannes said making Eren raise his brow at that. if the kingdom wasn't going to b like the first, then what would it be?

"It is easy, Your highness. The past and the future have to meet to create a kingdom that wasn't built on lies. " Nile said as he looks at Eren then at Pixis who hummed.

"But On an Alternate world. We know that once you show the people, the past or the future you want, even us can't survive the memories changing. we had accepted this and wanted to change what is going inside the walls. Even if it meant lying for the people's greatest good." Pixis looked at Eren waiting for what the man will say.

Eren looked at the desk in deep thought, then he snorts a laugh making the men look at him. "It seems like the people will know I am 43." He murmurs making the rest snort and laughs at that. "Hey! At least I got the look. And will still have my youthful look even after years and years because of my power, but you... well not that much."

The rest look at Eren with a sly smirk. "Wow! Kid that is a little harsh, don't you think." Keith asked as he looks at Eren making the man smirk and hum.

"So what time do you want to start?" Eren ask as he looks at them. He wants to start the mission as soon as the can because there is the possibility of Levi being pregnant with their child and he has to protect them both.

The other hummed and looked at each other. "Let the remorse that we spread still first," Hannes said as he looked down.

"The true heir that will free the walls and help the people, that the royal family tried to kill so he runs away has finally returned. And the day you will take the crown you will show your titan and use the coordinate." Kenny hummed at that and smirk. "I already spread this rumor in the underground, they will follow you because you will bring them freedom," Kenny explains making Eren hum.

"The poor villages in the wilds are already waiting for the heir to come," Dimo said as he sighs and looks at Eren.

Eren looked at them with a deep look. "How many soldiers and followers do we have?" he asked as he looked at them.

"You have all of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. they Remember, so we are with you." Kenny said took his hat and wore it.

"Not all of the military police, half if we considered the higher ranks." Nile sigh at that and grunt in distaste.

"Half of the if not all of the Garrison are there too." Pixis hummed as he looked around the room for any alcohol.

"The walls culture is there too," Nick said making the people blink at him in shock. "WHAT?" Nick snaps making them blink and smiled innocently, making Eren snort and nodes his head at Nick in a 'Thank you' gesture.

"Like I said the wild villages and other cities in wall Rose are with you," Dimo said.

Eren nodded at that, it seems like half, if not all of the walls got his back in what he plans on doing. And that was a good thing considering what they are about to do will be risky.

They just have to wait for the right time.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Levi hummed happily as he adjusts Eren's scarf and took a sniff of it, even after a month of not seeing his mate, the scarf still smells like him. Levi smiled even more as he remembers that his mate will return soon! His Omega purr at that and sit waiting, his mate will come and the two of them could finally get to know each other even more.

Levi heard the door opened and he frowns, he looks up only to see Erwin gazing at him with a hard stare, making his Omega uncomfortable. Levi frown and stood up walking around his desk and cross his arms when he leans on it.

"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi said coldly. After all his Omega was hissing at the Alpha in the room that was looking at him With lust and some dark look that Levi didn't know from where it came.

Erwin grinds his teeth at Levi and scowl. "Why _him_?" he spit the word with bitterness as his scowl become deep.

Levi frowns at that and hisses in a warning as he Saw Erwin headed his way. "He is my mate." He growled showing his mating marks to Erwin making the latter stop in his place and look at them. "So I will say it only once! Back the fuck off Alpha, I have a mate!" he hissed and growled as he saw Erwin growled at him.

Erwin growled at Levi. HOW DARE HE?! Didn't he save him from the underground with those pathetic friends of his? He had done everything for Levi! Even if it meant getting rid of those pathetic leeches with him so that they won't hold him back anymore. And Levi owns him by taking him as his mate and bare his children! Not spreading his legs to some strange Alpha like a whore! He will teach him though.

Erwin headed Levi's way and tried to catch the Omega. Only for the omega to use his speed and get out of his way, though Erwin was able to grip Levi's hand in a tight hold nearly cracking it.

"THE FUCK? LET GO!" Levi shut as he tried to break free from Erwin's hold, only for the Alpha to throw him around making his back hit the wall.

Levi slid along the wall and give an Omegan cry, unconsciously he shelled his stomach, making Erwin look at that and give a high pitched snarled and march to Levi only to be stopped by a deep growl coming from the door.

The two of them look at the person who entered the room, only to see Hanji with Ymir and Historia. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Hanji shrieks as she runs to Levi with Historia. The two of them standing over Levi protecting him while hissing at Erwin.

Erwin growl at that. "I was teaching my mate a lesson! So back the fuck off!" he growls at them, but stopped by Ymir dangerous growl, not like Eren but close enough.

"He already has a mate you sick fuck! If you don't leave him now I will kill you." She showed him her blades. Conforming that she will do it if that psycho didn't back off, she will do it like she had promised Eren.

Erwin growled at that then huffed and straighten himself. He then headed to the door and glanced at Levinone more time. "We aren't finished here. And get rid of that spawn you are carrying or else…" he growled making Ymir hiss and push him out of the office slamming the door in his face.

She then runs to Levi who was shaking on the floor, rocking himself back and forth while calling Eren's name. she curses and starts searching for Eren's scarf, only to see it on the floor Not far away from where Levi was. As fast as she can she snatch it and putting it near Levi.

Levi saw it and snatch it with a hiss, putting it around him and breathed in his mate's scent. Calming his panicking Omega down. His hand was still on his stomach, trying to protect himself from any danger that will come. Ymir saw that and gasped loudly making them all look at her.

Ymir gulp in fear at the manslaughter that will happen when Eren arrived later. She saw Hanji and Historia looking at her with worry and Levi glaring at her as if seeing on which side she was. She gulps again. "Eren is going to flip his shit that his pregnant mate had been attacked." She said making Levi choke and look at her with shock.

Hanji's eyes widen at that and looked at Levi's stomach and curse as she saw what Ymir had seen. Forget the titans! Eren is more dangerous than them!

 _We are going to die!_ Were the women thought as they looked at Levi who was gazing at his stomach.

….

Eren hummed happily as he reached the H.Q. he can't wait to see his love, It had been a long month since he last saw him and he missed him greatly, though Eren will surprise him by coming earlier then his love had thought. Eren sigh as he gets out of the carriage and headed to the H.Q.

He headed straight to Levi office, only to tense at the scent of fear coming from it. He runs the rest of the way and slammed the door open. He looks at the source of the fear, only to see Hanji, Ymir, and Historia, surrounding his love. "Levi!" he called out making the people look at him, with relief and fear.

"Eren!" Levi whine as tears start gathering in his eyes and tried to stand up only to fail. Eren run to his mate kneeling next to him and take him into his embrace, crooning softly as he rocks his mate trying to calm him down.

"What happen?" he asks looking at Ymir, who shifts nervously showing her neck in submissive and fear, hoping that she won't get killed for failing her mission in protecting Eren's mate.

"Erwin attacks your pregnant mate, Alpha," she said not looking him in the eyes as she felt the air still around them. "We reached your mate in time, but still he hurt him." she murmurs not looking at Eren nor Levi. It wasn't really out of fear as much as it is out of respect for the Alpha of her pack. Unknowingly to anyone titans travel in packs, because it felt safer. Titan shifters were like that too, and Eren was the Alpha of the pack, so his word was law.

At that, a terrifying low growl was heard from Eren as he clicks something to Ymir. _"Well done, protecting my mate. Leave the rest to me and don't leave his side!"_ he then stands up and lets go of Levi heading to the door and to Erwin to send him to hell once again.

Ymir shivers and looked at Levi who looked at Eren's back with a betrayed look. "It is not what you are thinking." That made Levi look at her and sniff. "He is going to kill Erwin, that is why he left." At that Hanji choke and run out of the door to find Eren, afraid that Levi's mate will die while fighting Erwin.

Once Hanji had reached the backyard of the castle, she says that the Alphas whimpering and whining as they back away from the two Alphas that were fighting. Or from Eren who was pounding bloody and broken Erwin into the ground, she winces as she heard a crack of a bone and Erwin whine. She didn't pity him but Eren had to stop.

"Eren! Levi needs you!" Hanji yelled making Eren stop immediately and look at here. Then he growled at Erwin who was coughing blood while he was on his knees on the floor.

"If you try to force bond, my mate, again. The next time. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" he hiss heading to his mate leaving the soldiers shell shock at that.

"You deserve it!" Hanji shrike as she looks at him. "Who do you think you are trying to force bond a mating Omega?!" at that the soldiers gasp and look at their commander in shock and disgust. A shock from the Alphas and disgust from the Omegas and Betas. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM! OR NEXT TIME I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL KILL YOU!" Hanji yelled as she turns around and runs to stop Eren before he snaps again or worst hurting Levi.

She saw Ymir and Historia outside of the office and her blood run cold, she runs to the door only for Ymir to stop her and shush her. she then opened the door a little for the three to watch.

They saw Eren scent-marking Levi as he nuzzled him crooning softly making his Omega coo and nuzzled him in return.

Eren looked at his mate who was in his embrace and hum softly after his mate calmed down. Levi breathed In his mate's fresh scent and he hummed. "Ymir said I am pregnant, why?" he murmured as he looks up at his mate.

Eren smiled at his mate softly. "Because you are pregnant love. I can smell it." He croons softly at that as he saw his mate's eyes become wide at that.

"B-but HOW?!" Levi said as he looks at his mate in despair. Making Eren sigh at that.

Eren look t his mate and kissed him on the forehead. "It is because of my bloodline love." He murmurs. "It could turn any barren Omega into a fertile one." He said making Levi gasp at that and look at his stomach, touching it softly.

"W-we are going to have a b-baby?" Levi choked and look at his mate, pleading with him, for their baby to be real.

Eren just smiles at that. "Yes, love. We are having a child." Levi sob in joy at that hiding his face in his mate's neck, his mate rocked him back and forth until exhausted had weight him down and he fell asleep in his mate's embrace.

Hanji just smiles at that and wiped her tears away, it seems like her friend was finally happy.

* * *

So what do you think?

FINALLY! The baby on the way!

Oh! And it seems like Mikasa and Armin are back, and good for them they finally learn their lesson.

But it seems like that bastard didn't.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	9. Chapter 9

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, violent. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

 _Eren remembered how he had carried Hanji to wall Maria, his legs dragging behind him too tired to continue, but he did it anyway. He remembered hearing Hanji muttering like a crazy person, saying that her mate was just inside the walls cleaning her office. That her unborn child was Levi who she had at a young age and he was home cleaning. Eren wanted her to stop, Eren just wants Hanji to stop with the crazy words she was saying, but he didn't even open his mouth to stop her. he just let Hanji talk and talks like any crazy person who went insane after he lost everything._

 _"Ne…. Ne? Eren? why don't you come with me home?" She asked him and give a broken smile, Eren just hummed at that and nodded his head making her grin. "I have a son, his name is Levi! He is twenty….NO Fifteen years old. He doesn't want to find his mate." She starts muttering then snuggled to Eren making the Alpha bite his lip at the mention of his mate. "But I am sure that you are his one and only! So when Levi will see how strong you are he will accept to finally be your mate." She giggled at that and looked Eren, she was still covered in blood, was in from Moblit's corpse or was it from her child, Eren didn't want to know anymore. "Moblit is with him right now, Levi always forced everyone to clean with him. ne? tell me Eren will you try and see Levi?" she asked looking at him with an insane look._

 _Eren just smiles at that and hummed he tried not to cry at what happened to Hanji, but it seems like it was too late, tears already were running down his face. "Of course Hanji!" he said as he sighs in relief after he saw wall Maria, he saw some of the survivors that were so few in number crawling to the wall. "I want to meet Levi. After all, he is my mate, right? And I am his Alpha." Eren said playing alone with Hanji. Hanji grins at that and laughed softly then she starts crying and hides her face in Eren's neck, sobbing louder and louder while screaming that they were dead._

 _Eren just bite his bottom lip and continue his walk to the walls, Hanji will stop with her cries soon and will ask him if he wanted to go with her to her home, again. It happened so many times last hour that Eren had lost count at how many times Hanji had asked him the same question. Eren grunt softly as he stood before Maria's gate, the guards had seen him and yelled for the others to open it, once they did Eren entered the walls that he had lost everything to protect and looked around at the survivors, who were shivering and crying, some are like Hanji or worst. He averted his gaze away from them, he had Hanji to take care of._

 _Eren saw Pixis running to him to ask him what happened, why there weren't a lot of survivors? Why everyone had died? Before Eren was able to answer him, he saw Erwin Smith, standing in the far corner looking at him. at that Eren roars and tried to attack him, only for Pixis to stop him from doing it._

 _Though it was Hanji who shrieks at his sight and attacked. Eren had seen how she had attacked him and how Erwin tried to get rid of her, only to be scratch in the face with her nails. "YOU BASTARD!" she had yelled after she was able to pin him down, raining punches on his face over and over again. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ABANDON US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE! WHY? WHY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT? WHY? ANSWER ME!" Hanji had roared shocking everyone to the core._

 _"Hanji," Eren called out as he stood behind her making her look at him with tear stain face. "It is too late now." He had said making her sob at that and run to embrace him sobbing harder and harder until she couldn't breathe anymore._

 _Pixis had seen everything with narrow eyes. he had looked at Erwin who had raised himself, glaring at the two with hate._

… _._

 _After that day._

 _Historia had informed all of the people inside of the walls of Erwin Smith's publically execution, he had done so much traitorous act. And abandoning his comrades was the last straw. Eren had pleaded with Historia for him to be the one who will execute Erwin. Historia was hesitated at first, after all, Eren was the only one of her friends who had survived, not even Mikasa and Armin had made it. but Pixis and Zackly had assured her that it was fine. With that Erwin's death was his responsibility._

 _Eren remembered how many people had been there in Sina on the day of Erwin's death. People from all around the walls had come to see the death of the person who had taken their families away, the sentences were for Erwin to be beheaded for everyone to see. Eren was seventeen and for him, killing Erwin was better than the horror he had seen outside the walls._

 _He remembered how Erwin had glared at him when he was in the position for him to be killed, screaming at the people that they had been tricked and he was innocent, no one believed him and no one would. After what he had done to them, his death was the only thing the people need._

 _"Erwin Smith." Eren had said in a commanding voice that day which had made everyone look at him waiting for his next command like soldiers. "You are charged with several acts of treason." He had said making the people look at Eren waiting. "You are in charge of destroying a few 3DMG that made their users get killed in the battle," Eren said making people gasp in horror and start yelling at Erwin for what he did. "You are in charge of abandoning your soldiers in the middle of the battle, causing half of the people to get killed by an ambush. You are in charge of working with Zeke, a titan shifter from outside of the walls, that was the reason for the ambush." Eren continues despite the people's shock about the information they were hearing. Eren then took a painful breath and looked at Erwin with hate. "You are also in charge of Raping a Pregnant Omega and force bond him when he already had his mate by his side." The last part is what had made people roar in rage at what they had heard. After the final battle Omegas had become scarce that there are only a few of them after some of the mated Omegas had followed their mates to death. "Do you Erwin Smith deny any of these reasons that you had done?"_

 _That had only made Erwin growled at him then he smirks. "I had to say Eren." Erwin had laughed making Eren look at him with distaste. "Your mate had put a quite strong fight, trying to run away. He kept screaming your name over and over hoping that you will come and save him." that made Eren growl at Erwin with hate, he didn't want to hear about what the fucker had done to his love. "What had broke Levi was when I had bond him, too bad that your child didn't die. It would have saved me the trouble of getting rid of it." the crowd had been deadly silent as they had heard that._

 _They looked at Eren who had a blank face waiting for what he was about to do. Eren just turn to Historia who had tears running down her face at what her friend had been forced through. "My Queen." Eren had said in an emotionless voice making Historia look at him. "May I serve the sentences?" he asked only for Historia to nod at that_

 _Eren turns to Erwin and growls lowly in his throat. "Rot in hell." Was the last thing Eren had said as he cut the traitor's head._

 _..._

 _After that day of Erwin's death, Historia had made him the new commander of the survey corps, Eren didn't want that, but it was him or Hanji who had lost her mind completely. Eren was able to go on an expedition after a year and a half with some of the new soldiers who wanted to join them, the titans were dead now, so it had only meant that they had to survey the land and get back what had been stolen from them._

 _It had shocked Eren at first when he and his soldiers had found Marley's village, but because of that Eren discover the truth of the walls. The chief of Marley had been shocked when he had seen him, he had cried and embraced him making Eren stiff at that time. Eren had grown his hair and tied it like his father, and maybe that is what had made the chief cry, it appears that the chief was his grandfather, which shocked him to the core._

 _Eren was told how the Reiss and Fritz families had worked together to take the secret of the titan's shifting from them, he was told how they had taken his father and grandmother from their home so they could have the coordinate, he was told how they Reisses had fucked up and made a mindless titans that they throw outside the walls so they will destroy Marley._

 _He was told the painful truth._

 _After he had told Historia about what had happened, the two of them decided to stop any pointless war from spreading like what had happened after Erwin's death. So the two of them decided to unite their worlds with a mating bond._

 _Historia Reiss the Queen of the walls, and Eren Yeager later taking his real name Yega. Had become mates to stop the incoming war. And it had worked, even if they both know that they could never love one another, they accept their fate. Eren knew that Historia had fallen for him later, but even then he couldn't bring himself to love her._

… _._

 _What had finally broken Eren was Hanji._

 _She had turned into an insane person that only stayed in her home, and muttering to Eren about how Levi had gone to buy groceries this morning, so he couldn't meet him, or how Moblit was in the forest to collect herpes._

 _But in the last years of her life, she had stopped seeing Eren as Eren. she starts calling him Levi and clinch to him every time she saw him with a smile, she then will start talking to him about the Alpha she had found. 'Eren Yeager'. She will talk to him like he was his dead mate, making Eren break even more at that, but even then he couldn't leave Hanji alone, she was his only friend._

 _'Eren is a good Alpha Levi!' 'He isn't mated so you could take him as your mate!' 'Levi! Levi! Eren was permuted to the position of the commander! He is the survey corps commander! Didn't you want to join them?' 'Levi!...'_

 _That was what he had heard from Hanji every time he was in her home. But when she prepares tea for him, she will laugh happily with him until she froze at the way he held his cup._

 _'YOU ARE NOT LEVI!' she will scream on top of her lungs. 'WHERE IS MY BABY?' she will shrieks and cry until she passes out. because of that Eren had started holding his cup like how his dead mate had always held it. Eren had started doubting his sanity, even more, every time he saw himself copying his dead mate so Hanji will calm down._

 _It was when he had turn 26 his sanity had shattered._

 _He had visit Hanji again and knocked on the door, only for no one to answer. Eren had frowned at that and opened the door to the quiet house. Hanji will usually wait for him with a tea tray by now, so where was she?_

 _Eren had walked to Hanji's room he had knocked on the door, only for the door to opened by itself. Eren had frozen at the sight that was in the middle of the room._

 _It was Hanji….. NO! it was her corpse hanging from the ceiling._

 _Eren had fallen on his knees in shock, the letter behind Hanji that wad drawn in blood on the wall was what had ripped that ear-piercing screams from him._

 _'I am sorry Eren.'_

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren woke up with a screech and looked around the darkroom, he stiff as he felt a soft hand touching his shoulder and give a warning growl. He had to get out of here, he didn't want to see Historia or he will snap!

Just when Eren was about to push Historia away. He felt her resting his head near her scent glands. Eren freeze as he smells the scent of roses and his eyes tear at that. _Levi._ He thought and give a soft whine, making his mate coo to him and scent marks him so he could calm down.

Eren's breath hitch at that and he embraced Levi tightly, burying his face in his mate's neck breathing his lover's calming smell.

Levi just cooed at his mate and nuzzled him softly. He scent mark Eren until he felt his mate calm down a little. He didn't know what his mate had dreamed of, but whatever the hell it was, it had shattered his mate by the way he was sobbing while hiding his face.

After Levi had exhausted himself crying from the happiness of being able to have a child with his mate, his Alpha had taken him to their room. He and his mate had rest because of the tiredness that they had felt, everything was fine. Only for a nightmare to shake his love that badly.

Lei sighed softly as he felt Eren calm down but he still cooed to him and turn around to nuzzle his mate's neck, making his mate take a shaky sigh and clinch to him like a child. "It is Ok, Eren. I am here. It is OK." He said making Eren nod his head softly at that and held him tightly. Levi frown at his Omega who whine at their Alpha's distressing scent.

Levi sighs softly at that and starts humming softly, he kissed his Alpha on his neck near his scent gland making Eren stiff then relaxed at his ministration. Levi hummed softly at that and kissed Eren, again and again, making his Alpha give soft sighs now and then, which made Levi happy that his Alpha is finally OK.

Eren raises his head and looked at Levi with a tired face making Levi frown at that. something was weighing him mate down, and Levi will do whatever he can to make his mate forget about it, even if it meant taking the advice of his distress Omega.

Levi put his arms around Eren's neck, pulling the Alpha closer to kiss him fully on the lips. At first Eren tense at that, but he kissed him softly making Levi purr and deepened the kiss, even more, lying on the bed forcing his Alpha to lean on him, hiding him away from everything.

Eren couldn't think, nothing mattered only his little mate that was purring while kissing him, only this moment in time, he held his mate closer, he was here he wasn't back to Historia, he was with his mate, with Levi who was pregnant with their child.

Levi's pant as he felt his body heating up at his mate wandering hands that held him tightly to his body, refusing to let him pull back. Levi flush as he felt his thighs being soaked with slick, making Eren stop and look at him with wide eyes. Levi just flushes at that even more, making his Alpha give a small smile. That smile made his Omega coo and purr, which made Levi kiss Eren harder on the lips, making his mate hug and kiss him back

Levi didn't have to tell Eren what he needs, it was as though he already knew as his hands run down the Omega's thighs gently. Levi was thankful that he had only worn his mate's shirt when they had decided to sleep the night.

Eren's hands roamed Levi's body, gripping his small naked hips, he then forced his shirt off of his mate's tiny body, then return to kiss his mate. He had to say he loves seeing his mate wearing his shirts, especially when his shirts Are more like dresses to his mate that reach past his tiny mate's knees. He hands then sliding over his mate's ribs and over his chest. Making Levi hissing as his fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. Eren then pauses only for a moment as his eyes raked over Levi's body making his mate purr as he felt that the Alpha's attention was on him now.

"So beautiful," Eren whispered softly before start kissing Levi's neck, he then sucked a deep red mark into his skin as his hand teased Levi's chest. Levi arching at the stimulation, a silent cry on his lips, making his Alpha bite his neck gently at that.

Eren moved from Levi's neck to suck on his collarbones, licking down his stomach, and nipping at his hips while Levi whimpered, Levi sighs softly as he raises his Alpha's head to kiss him on the lips, hands slid against his mate's naked chest. His Omega moan at how ribbed his mate was.

"I need to taste you." Eren breathed, he needs to feel his mate, taste him, held him, he wanted to make sure that his mate was here with him and that it wasn't a cruel dream that he will wake up from.

He back away from his mate, making Levi's eyes darken up at that, he opened his legs display all of himself for his Alpha, erection throbbing and laying against his lower stomach, hole dripping with slick. Levi knows that he had got his mate when Eren let a low growl and slid down his body. Levi shivered as he felt Eren's cool breath on the wetness that clung to his thighs. Levi squeaked at that, hips moving softly, looking for the touch he craved before Eren chuckled lightly and back away to look at him with glowing eyes, that made Levi flush even more with want.

"Eren," Levi whined breathlessly making his Alpha hum at that, Levi nearly screaming when he felt the hot tongue flatten against his entrance. His body shook, trembling with pleasure as Eren lapped at the slick trickling out of him, growling lowly in pleasure as he held down Levi's hips and licked up every drop.

Levi covered his face with his hands in embarrassment as a loud moan was a rip of his tiny body, crying at the intense pleasure he had never felt before his mate. Levi had never spent his heat with an Alpha, always suppressing them so to not be a bother to other people, but now he had a mate, his body was shivering at every touch from his Alpha. The heat was building up inside him, coiling in his lower stomach as Eren's hot tongue swirled around his entrance, his eyes were streaming with tears that he didn't even know he was crying loud gasps and wails of pleasure escaping his lips, making his mate grunt and groan at them.

His vision went white when Eren pressed a finger inside of him, as his lips moved up to his pained erection, licking from base to tip. Levi let out a silent scream as the buildup became too much, arching his back as pleasure exploded inside of him, painting his chest with small strings of white. Levi didn't know why he had become this sensitive outside of his heat, but his Omega says that it is normal for pregnant Omegas, that made Levi purr at the thought of him carrying his mate's child.

Levi looked at his mate who was looking at him with a dark eyes full of lust, that made Levi shudder making Eren moved up to capture his lips again, fingers still moving inside of him, even when Levi didn't need to be stretch to take his Alpha, but Levi knew that his mate was too big for him to take without preparation. Levi kissed his mate hungrily, pulling him impossibly closer as he ground against him.

He wanted the Alpha now!

He didn't care if his body was ready or not, but he needs his Alpha to claim him once again after what had happened yesterday. Levi whined at Eren making his mate stop completely and look at him. "Alpha please." He whimpered, making Eren growled and lowering his pants a little to free his erection.

Levi shook at that and purr softly, he spread his legs further, slick gushing from his entrance as he begged for the Alpha to take him. that made Eren growl, he was back on his mate, kissing his neck, mouthing his scent gland, he grunts softly as he scent marked his mate thoroughly, making Levi mewled at that.

"Take me." Levi breathed, holding tight around Eren's neck, breathing in the Alpha's overwhelming scent as he sent mark him in return.

Eren groaned at that, kissing Levi deeply again before lining himself up with the trembling Omega. He sunk in slowly as to not hurt his pregnant mate, Levi mewled softly in pleasure as he felt his mate enter him, he clutched onto Eren's shoulders, leaving marks as his nails dug in.

Eren didn't flinch, at that, he just hummed softly and kissed his mate moving gently and inching his way into Levi slowly so the tiny Omega wouldn't feel any pain. Levi's heart exploded in adoration, his Alpha was so kind and caring, so powerful and dominant yet gentle.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, holding them together tightly as Eren was fully seated inside him, Eren's lips moved softly as Eren kissed every inch of Levi's face. that made Levi sigh and offer his neck to his mate, making Eren bury his face near Levi's scent glands.

He then threw his head back with a loud gasp as Eren finally began to move gently inside of him. He started out slow, teasing and building the pleasure inside Levi before moving a little bit faster making Levi squeaked and held to him tightly.

What made Levi reach the edge was when Eren bites hard on his scent gland, strengthens the mating mark even more.

though Eren wasn't finished he tried to pull out only for Levi to whine at that and held him tightly. Eren sighs at that and held his mate close to him making their chests pressed together, kissing his Omega desperately.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much. So much that it hurt." Eren whispered into Levi's ear making him shiver as he mouthed at Eren's jaw, feeling Eren's knot beginning to swell inside of him.

Eren bit down at Levi's scent gland once more neck as he came, knot expanding rapidly. Levi cried out as he came again, his body shiver softly as Eren filled him up completely. That made Levi mewl softly as he looked at Eren with teary eyes.

"Shh," Eren whispered, running his fingers through Levi's damp hair, releasing a calming scent to soothe the tiny Omega. He held Levi tightly as he moved them, laying down on his back with Levi on his chest, still connected to him.

Levi purr softly at that and melt into Eren's arms. He could feel their bond strengthen even more and he nuzzled Eren under his jaw making Eren hum at that.

"Thank you," Eren whispered, fingers scratching at Levi's undercut affectionately, Levi nodded with a content hum, kissing Eren on the neck affectionately. He then saw Eren's necklace and start playing with the key, making Eren smiled at that. "Can you give me the necklace," Eren said quietly making Levi blink at that.

"Ok." Levi murmur as he stopped playing with the key and tried to unattached the cord so he could give it to his mate, once did he give the key to Eren making the later hum at that and kiss his forehead.

Levi sighs at that and looked at his mate as he saw Eren pull something from the cord that was hiding behind the key. Levi blink as he saw Eren sit up holding him tightly as he set. "Eren?" he asked softly making Eren look at him with a look filled with love, making his Omega coo at that.

Levi then felt Eren take his left hand and kiss it softly making Levi flush. He then gasped as he looks at the rings that were in Eren's hand. "They were my parents' rings." Eren start as he put the ring in Levi's ring finger making the Omega look at his mate. Eren smiled at that and kissed his forehead. "They are made of white gold, a foreign thing that only exists outside of the walls, it had passed down to me before my parents' death, And now it is ours," Eren explains making Levi sniff softly at that and look at him.

"I love you," Levi said as he gives a soft laugh and kissed his mate on the lips. He then took Eren's hand and put the other ring on his love and smiled at that.

Eren just smiled he was finally home with his mate.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! They are married!

Oh and before I forget.

For those who didn't know, I publish my first horror fic. if you are into horror feel free to read it :D

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	10. Chapter 10

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, fluff, a little bit of sadness. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 _Flashbacks or dreams._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _"Rin! Sit down and eat your breakfast!" Levi call out as he looked at his 6 years old daughter who grins mischievously at him. his daughter had a raven hair and a pale skin like his, like all the Ackermans, but what stood out was her teal eyes that were just like her father, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand._

 _Levi's call made Eren look up at the two with a soft smile that made Levi's lips twitch in a smile of their own, Rin just giggled and run to hug Levi as an apology and took a sit on her chair. She didn't want her Papa to be made at her for stressing her pregnant Mama again. "You should take a seat too." Her Papa said to her Mama as he put the newspaper and his cup aside to stand up and head to his mate who was holding some dishes in his hands._

 _Eren took the dishes away and kissed Levi softly on the forehead making the Omega smile at that. "I am only four-month along, there is no need to worry Eren," he mutters softly to his mate, making his mate give him a pointed look that made the Omega sighs with a pout but nods his head anyway and heads to his seat beside Eren._

 _After Levi took his seat, Eren smile softly at him and put the plates down in front of them with a soft hum and took his seat once more. Levi smiled as he looked at his mate as he listens to Rin's talk about everything and nothing while they eat, he will sometimes join them but for most of the time, he enjoys seeing his love and their child talk. Eren shoots Levi a loving smile and for once his mate's mismatching eyes were twinkling with happiness, without the sadness he sometimes sees. Levi just smiled at that._

 _For once in his life, his dream came true._

.

….

.

Levi hummed softly as he woke up to the gentle feeling of fingers running through his hair, he sighs in satisfaction as he smelled his mate's scent surrounding him. he opens his eyes slowly and gives a soft yawn, he looked up only to see Eren looking at him softly with love-filled eyes that made Levi's heart skip a beat. "G-good morning…." Levi said softly as he yawns once more.

"Good morning," Eren said back as he kissed Levi on the forehead, his hand slid down Levi's back. Eren starts caressing Levi's back gently making his mate purr at that and nuzzle his neck, Eren twitch and smiled as he felt Levi kiss his scent glands and start scent marking him.

Levi hum as he scent mark Eren, when his Alpha had kissed him on the forehead, he remembered his dream from earlier which made his giddy even more. Just thinking about the possibility of him and Eren to have the life that he had dreamed of in his dream, made him all warm inside. Levi had always wanted a big family of his own to love, and a loving and caring Alpha, even if the latter was nearly impossible with the way half of the Alphas inside the walls are.

When Levi was still in the underground, he will sometimes fantasy about his Alpha finding him there and save him, taking him, Isabel, and Farlan away from all the horror down there. But after he reached the age of 18 he had stopped that stupid dream as he and his friends fought for their own lives. But his hope raise once again when he and his friends had joined the survey corps, he was finally out of that hellhole which means he can go and search for his mate, but then Isabel and Farlan's deaths had shaken him so much that he even start doubting if his mate was even alive, because his mate was supposed to save him from the underground and be there for him the day he lost his only friends. But he was the one who saved himself and not his mate, Hanji was there too, she refuses to leave him alone. As much as he hated that but the older Beta and her motherly nature (When she wanted to show it.) had won him over. But what had really broken him back there, was when he discovered that he was barren and couldn't have any children, that had shattered him completely. With him not having any mate, and him being unable to have children. Was the last straw for him, and he was ashamed to say that he would have had killed himself if it wasn't for Hanji. But after four years he had met his mate, his Eren. at first, he had thought that the Alpha was like the typically Alpha that will use him and leave him broken like how he had seen some Alphas do to their barren Omegas in the market or any other place in the underground. But his Alpha wasn't like that, his Alpha was loving and a caring person, he didn't care that he was barren he loved him all the same and that made Levi happy, he even gives Levi a child that he desperately had wanted for a long time, which Levi was still having a hard time believing he was pregnant with a child. For once in his life Levi was happy, he really was.

"I love you," Levi mutters hiding his face near Eren's scent gland, making his Alpha held him tightly and nuzzle him with a croon.

"I love you too." Eren mutter as he held his mate even more tightly, he still can't believe that he was back with his mate. He still afraid of sleeping sometimes, thinking that he will wake up with Historia and Freda and that everything was just a cruel dream, that the fates had made to torture him again, but just looking at Levi he knows that it was real. And for once in his life since his mate's death, he was finally happy.

Eren then sighs as he looked out of the window from his place on his and Levi's bed, it was 10 am. So if they wanted to eat breakfast they have to go to the dining hall now, thank God that they are off duty after yesterday. Since it was the protocol to be off duty if trauma or sexual harassment befall some soldiers, which much to Eren disgust happen more often than not. "We have to get ready Levi." He mutters making Levi tense at that and held him tightly.

"Do we have to?" Levi asked in a small voice as he remembers what had happened yesterday with Erwin. As much as he hates the terrifying feeling he had felt the second his mate said those words, he knows that the two of them need to eat and Levi knew that he was off duty so maybe he and Eren could head to see a doctor, but just thinking about seeing Erwin after yesterday was making his Omega cower and whine in frighten.

Eren breathe a deep breath trying to calm himself when he smelled his mate frightened scent he held Levi tightly as he nuzzled him and hum a calming song, making Levi sighs softly at that. "I will protect you." _This time._ "So you don't have to be afraid," Eren said as he held his mate softly making Levi look up at him and give a small smile.

"I know that…" Levi mumble and purr softly as he felt Eren's hand running through his hair once more. "But Erwin…. He tried…" Levi bites his bottom lip at that and looks at Eren waiting for his mate to do something.

Eren just looks at Levi blankly for a minute then an insane and feral smirk felt on his face making Levi shiver, from excitement or fear he didn't know. "I already took care of him, so you don't have to be afraid." Eren mutter as he held Levi and kisses his forehead making Levi hum at that and nod his head.

"Fine, let's go." Levi purred at that as he felt Eren scent mark him thoroughly, possessiveness shining in his mate's mismatching eyes, making them glow even more.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Levi!" Hanji called out as soon as she saw Levi walking with Eren, or more like Eren glaring at everyone who dared to look at Levi, and Levi holding Eren's hand in his. "Are you Ok? I was so worried! You weren't hurt, right? Do you need me to chick on the baby? Are-" before she could continue her rant she saw Levi's hand…..correct the ring on Levi's finger That made Hanji freeze for five seconds and when it click in her brain, she squeals and shrieks making everyone jump away in frightening as she run and hugged Levi tightly spinning him around, making Levi squeak adorably and try to break free from her.

"LET ME GO SHITTY FOUR EYES!" Levi yelled at her to let go, and when it seems like it wouldn't work he look at Eren with a soft whine making his mate snap his head to him and snatch him away from Hanji's evil hug. (In his opinion that is.)

"Hanji-san, I don't think to manhandle my mate while pregnant is a good idea," Eren told Hanji before she does something rash.

That made Hanji freeze in horror and gulp at that after Hanji had calmed down she looked at Eren with narrow eyes. "We need to talk, whomever you are Eren, I don't trust you," Hanji said in a cold voice as she looked at Eren.

Levi gazed at Hanji in shock and a little bit hurt, after all, he had thought that Hanji was happy for him and his mate to be together. He will never tell but Hanji's opinions had always mattered to him, and hearing her said that she didn't trust his mate hurt him. he looked at Eren who was looking at Hanji with a blank face. "Let me call Historia and Ymir then we will talk," Eren says as he let go of Levi to look for his friends.

"Why did you say that to Eren?!" Levi hiss at Hanji softly, too much hurt about Eren leaving and Hanji's words. Hanji looked at Levi then sighs softly, she didn't mean to hurt Levi's feelings but something about Eren just rub her wrong, I mean it is not like 'He Is Murder' kind of wrong, but as in 'I Hide A Life-Changing Secrets' kind of wrong, like Eren know something and refuse to tell them. I mean he didn't tell them his real age! Because she felt like she had seen him or even knew him from someplace. And not to forget that All the documents about 'Eren Yeager' only tell his name and from where he was, and the family he had lived with, she said 'The Family' and not 'His' because she wasn't even sure if Yeager was his real name!

"Levi, please understand, I did it for a reason." She said making Levi huff at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you think it is strange?" she asked making Levi look at her with an eyebrow-raising as if waiting for her to explain. "Didn't you think how strange he was able to behead a titan from the inside? How have the titans run away from him? how did he even know Pixis and Zackly personally?! And how did you get pregnant with his child, when every doctor we had gone to said the same?! Don't you find that strange Levi? Because I sure as fuck do!" Hanji explains softly looking over her shoulder to see if Eren had arrived yet and heard them.

Levi froze at that and furrow his brows at her questions, he won't lie he always wondered about his mate, was it his strength, his real age, or other things that his mate do, but what Hanji had told him about hit way close to home and remind him that he really didn't know his mate much, other than the information that Eren had shared with him now and then. Levi starts chewing his bottom lip at that, as much as he hates it but Hanji's questions plant doubts he tried to get rid of them for a long time now. "I know that! but I also know that Eren will tell me the truth when he is ready." He told Hanji looking her in the eyes, no matter what happens he will never doubt his Alpha, he knows that if he had asked the right questions, his mate would have already told him whatever the hell he had wanted to know, but until he was sure about the right questions he wants to ask, then his mate could be secretive all he wants.

"If you say so." Hanji mutter at that as she saw Eren coming to them with Historia and Ymir. The two mates were talking to Eren with a frown on their faces making Eren hum and nod his head at them, a thoughtful look took over his face.

But once Eren's eyes fell on Levi he smiles softly. Hanji didn't know if Eren was really looking at Levi or not curtsy of that hood that was covering his eyes, but the smile on his face says it all. She saw Levi smile softly at Eren and nuzzle the scarf that she saw Eren gave to Levi, she wonders if that scarf was the engagement ring because she could see clearly as day Levi's wedding ring on his ring finger.

Once Eren was beside Levi he looks at Hanji and gives her a tight smile. "Lead the way Hanji-san." He said as he held Levi softly and follow Hanji where ever she wanted them to be which was her office, that for once in her life was clean.

After they had entered the office Eren hum and head to the window and look around only to find no one there to eavesdrop on them. "So what do you want to know, Hanji-san?" he ask as he turns to Hanji who was studying him, Levi just head to Eren and hug him softly making Eren leans down to nuzzle his mate, Historia and Ymir took a seat on the sofa that was in the office and gazed at Hanji with guarded eyes, if Hanji is a danger to the pack's Alpha and his mate then they have to get rid of her.

Hanji gazed at Eren then hum softly heading to her disk and took out a file that was in the middle of the disk, she then looked at Eren making Eren walk to her and take the file from her and read it.

 _ **Name:**_ _Eren Yeager._

 _ **Age:**_ _unknown._

 _ **Dynamic:**_ _Alpha._

 _ **Village:**_ _Shingashina._

 _ **Family:**_ _dead. but he has an adopted sister by the name Mikasa Ackerman._

"Can you explain why there is no information about you other than those?" Hanji asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. That was the only information she was able to gather about Eren Yeager, nothing more. It was like Eren was just a ghost that had came to life three years ago, other than that nothing was known about him, she was shocked at first when she read that Mikasa Ackerman was his adopted sister and not Historia as everyone had thought. She needs to know who was this Eren Yeager and what does he plan to do to Levi. She was afraid that Levi will end up hurt because of the mess that Eren seems to be in the middle of. and she had to try and save Levi from Eren if he ends up being the bad guy, after all, she didn't want for her friend to end up hurt or worse dead in the end.

Eren looked at Hanji for a long time then smirk at her making Hanji fidget by the way his smirk seems to be more of a psychopath's smirk than a normal person. "You have to ask the right questions Hanji, if not then the answers you were looking for will vanish," Eren said as he hummed and walked until he sits on the sofa near Ymir.

Hanji blinks at that and narrows her eyes at him, she didn't like that Eren had turned to a manipulative bastard the second she asked him to tell the truth. Levi blink at that and look at his mate in confusion, what had happened to his sweet mate that was here mere minutes ago? "Who are you?" Hanji asked making Eren smirk at her.

"Wrong question, Hanji," Eren said as he looks at Levi, his heart clench at Levi confused and hurt face, he had hoped that he will be able to explain to his mate everything, after the Fritz and the Reiss fall, but as always Hanji had to stick her nose in something that she wasn't mean to see.

Hanji scowl at that and before she runs and strangles Eren and demands to tell her who he was, she saw Levi walk to him and sit in his lap, which made Hanji gulp in fear she didn't know what Eren will do to Levi if he had the chance. "What are you?" Levi asks as he looked at Eren's mismatching eyes.

Hanji saw Eren smile softly at that. "The correct question." She heard him mutter and she saw Levi smile. Ymir smirk at that and looked at Historia who smiled at the sight before her. Eren then looked at Hanji and sighs. "My name is Eren Yega, not Yeager no, I only use the Yeager name to hide from the people who want me dead Mainly the Fritz and the Reiss," Eren said making Hanji blink at that and round her disk to come and sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa so she could look at Eren. "My age is something that I will tell you about but later, I had lived in Shingashina before the wall was destroyed," Eren said making Hanji hum at that and then narrow her eyes at Eren to continue. "My family is dead that is also true, and so is my adopted sister being Mikasa Ackerman who is in the MP, but before you say anything about her, you could say that we had a…. fight and we stopped seeing each other ever since." Ymir and Historia wince as they remembered the fight or more of Eren disowning Mikasa and Armin.

Hanji blink at that, he didn't tell her anything she was interested in really, other than the fact that his name was Eren Yega and not Yeager. BUT WAIT! He said that he was hiding from the Fritz because they were after him, and the only person the Fritz was after was- "You are the true heir of the crown aren't you?!" Hanji screech making Eren wince, they other looked at Hanji sharply than at Eren with shocked faces as they waited for Eren to say something. Now that Hanji thought about it, it fits! The strength that said only the Fritz own, him knowing everyone in high places, and all the other things she notices about Eren, the way he moves like a silent predator, the way his pheromones can make everyone kneel before him. and the way Pixis had called him 'An old friend' both said that Eren was older than what he looks like and that he had to know Zackly and Pixis for a long time.

As for Levi, he was frozen in his place if Eren was the missing heir of Fritz's family, does that mean he is the prince or the king of the walls? He gulps at that and starts to sweat, if Eren was the king then does that mean he will leave him and their baby to mate a noble Omega? Levi knew by all means that being from the underground made him a scum in the eyes of the nobles, and the nobles won't accept for their king to have a scum as his mate! Before Levi could run out of here, he felt Eren hold tighten around him, that made Levi shake a little and hide his face in Eren's chest as he held his tears in, he won't cry now, not when everyone was looking at him.

"I will only say this one time, Hanji. If I heard that the MP or the Fritz look for me here, I will kill you." Eren said in his Alphan voice that made Hanji and the rest cower in fear and offer their scent glands in submission, but his threat was the answer they all wanted to hear. Eren was really the true king.

Historia hum softly, now that she actually think about it, she should have known that Eren was hiding a secret that was as big as that. Eren had told her that her father was planning on killing him, that was all the clues she really needed to know who he truly was, but as Eren had always told her she was navy and didn't understand a lot of things even if she tried to understand them as best as she could.

"I am sorry your highness, I didn't mean any offense by that, I only wanted what is best for my friends," Hanji said not looking at Eren. she may appear a frighten on the outside but on the inside, she was dying from excitement! She had waited to meet the lost king of the walls since the rumors start! And for him to be under her nose all that time and Levi's mate was just too much!

Eren felt Levi flinch at his title and he glared at Hanji, he really should explain to his mate everything soon before his mate became frightened to be reason with. "First of all don't ever call me by my title." He said in a low voice that made Hanji gulp in fear and nods her head. "And second, I don't want any other person than us in the room to know about who I really am, got it?" he looked at the three women only to see them nod at him, Eren sighs at that and stood up with Levi, thank God that he and Levi are off duty. "I will retry with my mate, I don't give second chances if I heard that someone other than you know about me then you are dead." With that Eren head to his and Levi's room.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren close the door to their room as he winces every time he heard Levi sniff and try to muffle some sobs that want to escape him. that is why he had wanted to wait until he uses the coordinate to tell Levi about who he was because he knows that his mate will think that he will leave him for a good-for-nothing noble Omega.

Eren sighs as he set on the bed, he starts crooning and scent mark Levi until his mate calmed down and his sobs turn to sniffs. "Are you going to leave us?" Eren hear Levi ask him in a small voice, Eren frown at that and sighs softly raising Levi's head so he could look into a teary blue-grey eyes that were looking at him with a blank look, but Eren had known Levi for a long time to know that he was hiding the sadness and fear deep down.

Eren could feel his Alpha hiss at him in threat, wanting to assure his lovely mate that No, he will never leave him and their beautiful child unless he was dead and bury six feet under. "No love, I will never leave you and our child, never." Eren mutter as he kissed Levi on the forehead then on both of his cheeks then his lips.

Levi sighs after he broke the kiss and furrows his brows. "But you are the… the king. and you should mate a noble Omega after all that's what people want….." Levi says as he took off Eren's hood to look at his mate mismatching eyes.

Eren frowns softly at that and sighs looking at Levi in the eyes. "I only have one mate, and it is you, Levi." Eren crooned and nuzzled Levi. "I love you and our child so much, that I will kill every Omega that comes near me, that if you didn't kill them first." Eren smirk at Levi teasingly making Levi's lip twitch up at that and he hum, his mate knew him too well.

He then saw Eren smile at him and kiss him on the lips once more making his Omega whine in confusion. On one hand, he wanted to purr at the attention his mate was giving him, on the other he wanted to get ready to fight an Omega that will soon dare and steal his mate from him. but Eren soft croons made him sighs and mouth at his mate's scent glands, he will kill any Omega that will dare and touch his mate, he was the one who wore his Alpha's mark, he was the one that was carrying their child! So he will kill every bitchy Omega that dares and touches his mate! Levi smile at that, he should have calmed down first and not let his hormones affect him that much. _"Pregnant."_ His Omega reminds him that he was, in fact, carrying his mate's child. Levi just purrs and coo at that.

He should have never doubted his Alpha.

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the long wait, school is taking over!

I don't know how much I could survive ●~●

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	11. Chapter 11

… **To See Your Face Again…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, violent, fluff, a little bit of sadness. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** I changed the timeline in this story a little bit, so instead of Eren leaving with Pixis and his companion for a week in chapter 9-10, I made the timeline of his leaving a month, that meant he left a week after Levi finished his heat, and a month and a week passed before Erwin tried to attack Levi in his office, so Levi is a month pregnant in chapter 9-10. On another note I may in the _Future_ rewrite this story again, it will take a more angsty turn then this version, which means I will not delete this version, but it would stay and you can compare the huge difference there would be, for instead this story is hurt/comfort and will have a happy ending! The new version is… well, it will be angsty as hell to put it lightly, and it would have a dark Eren, and there will be no forgiveness. I want to inform you of that so you can see the next version that will be published after I finish some of my stories.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _...Flashbacks or dreams..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

* * *

A month after Eren's confession, you could see that it put a little bit of strain into his and his friends' relation. For one Ymir and Historia weren't as insufferable as they were before, Ymir didn't yap and bother Eren as much as she used to, as for Historia… well, she was as polite as hell. And that ends up with Eren exploding on the two of them, telling them that just because they knew who he was didn't mean it changed their friendship and they should stop treating him like he was made of glass, that made the couple flush in shame, they are trying to repair their friendship it was a slow process but they were heading there. For Hanji she took the news differently, and by differently they mean she asks Eren the most strange and disturbing questions, Eren though he just gave her a sad smile and answered the question she asked or he won't and that made her huff and puff and for Eren to snort. Levi… well you can say that he has a lot of insecurities after what Eren had told them, but it seems that Eren took it as his job to erase those insecurities by spoiling Levi half to death, no one need to know that Levi turns into a purring mess every time his mate spoiled him or called him by a loving nickname. It was Erwin who got the short end of the stick, after it became public knowledge in the surveying corps how he tried to force bond Levi (Thanks to Ymir and her mate) a lot if not all of the soldiers start sneering and protesting at his orders, especially Omegas who made it their mission to make the commander's life a living hell, the only ones who stood by his side were the traditionalist who saw that what Erwin did was right in their eyes, those few soldiers were meet with heated glares and cold shoulders, so in Eren's eyes things are getting much better then he thought.

Though it was Levi's pregnancy that became 'hot news' to the soldiers, especially the Omegas, who squeals about the news until their faces became red, which scared Eren half of the time, to tell the truth, but it warmed his heart to see the people around him became overprotective of Levi, after all, he was the strongest Omega inside (And outside) of the walls, so of course the Omegas will think of him as their pack leader and they will always follow his order and protect him. And maybe that's why Erwin wanted to mate with him, for the power he will gain if he did. Though to tell the truth Eren was a concern with how much the Omegas became overprotective… for example, if Levi sneezed, they will call the doctor, if he complains about certain smells that made his morning sickness flare, they will call the doctor, if they saw Eren standing beside him… they will call the doctor… which made Ymir cackle like a pig and for Hanji to coo at him trying to abase him like he was a child.

Though he did miss his mate, he was slightly grateful to stay away from him some times, especially when he starts having mood swings. And boy! Eren was sure that Levi's mood swings will make the titans run back to hell! Because his mate's mood swings go from, happy to sad to angry to enrage as a motherfucker titan in a blink of an eye, which may have resulted in a few desks being thrown from the third floor of the castle they are in. Thankfully it seems like Eren was the only one who was able to stop his mate from slaughtering his comrades, which made the soldiers run to hide behind him if Levi was in one of his moods.

Which he was now…

You can hear the screams of terror coming from the dining hall, people yelling Eren's name in hope that the Alpha had heard them and will get out from wherever he hid in and stop Levi from murdering Oluo who was stupid enough to tell Levi he put on a little bit of weight, therefore, he should stay in the castle and not train. You can see the poor sucker cowering in the corner with Levi holding one of the dining tables that he was about to throw at him, no one knew how Levi was able to carry a table that seats thirty people on top of his head in his condition, but no one wants to know in fear it would be thrown at them instead of Oluo. The Alphas were cowering in the other corner, while the Omegas and Betas tried to make Levi drop the table last he hurt himself or the baby, Hanji was dragging her mate as her poor mate was the doctor.

"Say that again bitch, I dare you!" Snarled Levi raising the table high ready to throw it at Oluo who was whimpering and sniffing, throwing pleading glances at Petra, who turned between going to help her mate and going to calm Levi down so no harm will come to the baby in this mad scene. Where was Eren when you need him?

"Well, I had to say, Levi… you look just like your mother like this." Said a voice which made Levi turn to fast with the table some Omegas screamed in terror, thinking that Levi was hurt somehow.

"Kenny?" Levi question narrowing his eyes to look at the Alpha who was walking toward him, the Alpha in question smirked and raised his hat in greeting, his long black coat reached to his knees hiding his body.

"Well, hello to you too, kid. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The Alpha laughed and returned his hat on top of his head; he studied Levi up and down with a manic grin. "Well, I have to say, kid, you did turn out good." He nods his head unaware of the raging monster in front of him.

"Kenny!" Shouted Levi in fury throwing the table at the Alpha, making the Alpha let out a squeak and throw himself away from the table last it flatter him and made him a pancake. Levi growled as he saw Kenny gaze at Levi like he was insane then gaze at the table that crash into the dining hall's door, thankfully no one was hurt. "Kenny…" Hissed Levi as he took a step after step toward the falling Alpha that tried to crawl away from the crazy and short demon that was advancing on him, unfortunately having short legs only made Levi faster.

"Now, now, you don't want to kill your poor uncle, do you?" Gulped Kenny as he saw Levi took a knife out from wherever the hell he hid it in his body. "I have great news, I swear! Please don't kill me! Eren!" Kenny screamed as he saw Levi throw his knife at the place that Kenny's head was leaning on just a few seconds ago.

"What the fuck is going on here?" The voice of Eren Yeager made all the people in the room let out a sigh of relief, some even sobbed and gaze at Eren like he was their savior. "What the…?" Eren gaze at the broken table that blocked the entrance of the hall, Eren just sighs and grumble to himself pushing the table away easily like it was a feather on the floor, which made all the people in the room gulp. If Levi was able to carry the table and Eren to just push it with one finger… what will their child do when it's born? A question that made everyone shivers.

Kenny took his chance when he saw that Levi was distracted, he run to hide behind Eren hugging him and begging him to save him from his mate, it made Eren scrunch his nose in distaste and for Levi to roar loudly taking a 3DMG blade (No one knew from where the hell did Levi get that blade from) and advance on the older Alpha that was whimpering behind his mate

"Levi." Eren's voice made the Omega stop and gaze at his mate with eyes full of fire. "He is not worth it; besides he is an ally, so leave him alone." Eren said kicking Kenny in the stomach making him let go, which made Eren let an annoying sigh and walked to his mate to take the blade out of the hand of his mate "Please…" Eren croons softly while hugging his mate, making the Omega sighs at that and drop the blade to hug the Alpha tightly at that.

"Why him?" The Omega grumbled nuzzling his mate's chest which made the Alpha pause and shrugs in return.

"He offered his help, beside you can kill him if you saw him do something wrong." Levi smirk evilly at that which made Kenny gulp and gaze at Eren with his most pitiful look, hoping the other Alpha will take pity on his soul, no such luck as Eren just snort and snuggle to his mate who starts purring at the attention he got. "Let's get out of here Kenny; I am sure you have a lot of things to tell me." Eren dragged Levi out of the hall, which made the older Alpha sighs at the dark looks his nephew was throwing at him.

Great just his luck

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"So what the Hell are you doing here?" Growled Levi from his place which was Eren's lap, the three of them went to Levi's office for more privacy, though Hanji had followed them claiming that she can't leave Levi with two Alphas least they hurt him, on the way Ymir and Historia had joined them claiming that they can't leave the mated pair with whoever the hell that gorilla of an Alpha was (Ymir's word) which nearly made the said Alpha shoot her in the head. Now the six of them were in the small office which felt even more crowded.

"Can't a person check on his nephew every once in a while?" The older Alpha asked fidgeting nervously as Levi's face darkened at his words.

"If I remember correctly Kenny, you were the one who abandons me in the underground!" Levi snapped ready to attack, but Eren's hand on his back stopped him from killing the older Alpha in front of him.

"Kenny…" Eren sighed and shook his head at the two Ackerman in front of him. "Why are you here? Did something happened?" Eren narrows his eyes thinking of several reasons why Kenny is here instead of spying like he was asked to.

The older Alpha took his hat from the top of his head and put it on the table before him. "I heard that Levi was pregnant…" Kenny said slowly as if trying to confirm what he heard. Kenny tried to sniff the air subtly and sigh through his nose when the news confirmed, there is no scent from Levi. When Omegas became pregnant their scents become none existent, as a way to protect themselves by not drawing any attention, it's in the third trimester the mother scent return. "So I came here to see if he was OK." Kenny sighs as he saw Levi look at his friends and not even sparing him a glance.

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered." Levi spat out making Kenny sighs at that. _Like mother like son._ Kenny couldn't help but think a small smile twitch on his lips.

"It's the first time I heard you have an Uncle Levi, why didn't you tell me?" The woman with goggles said jumping up and down with a manic grin.

"Because it doesn't matter four-eyes," Levi huffed crossing his arms over his chest while growling at the woman to drop the subject. "Besides the past stays in the past, I have no need for it." That made Levi massage his temple hoping the headache he starts having will disappear.

Eren could feel Historia fidget behind him, and he had to give it to her for controlling her scent and not attracting Ymir's attention to her. "Historia," Eren said coldly which made Kenny's head snapped to Eren, and Eren could see the different emotions that passed over Kenny's face. "If you want to ask him what's on your mind, now is the time. You will never get a second chance." Eren turned to the blond Omega only to see her bit her bottom lip at that.

Slowly, so very slowly Historia walked until she stood beside Eren and Levi, which made the raven hair Omega stand up and taking a hold of her hand which made her give him a grateful smile, Ymir took a step toward them but a look from Eren stopped her. "Why did you kill her?" Historia asked as she turned her attention to Kenny.

Kenny stayed silent for a little while, eyeing Historia up and down as if trying to search for something, when he did find what he was after, the Alpha let out a sigh through his nose and look at the teen. "I had to," He said which made Historia growl at that. "Oi! Don't growl at me until you know the whole truth." He snapped which made Historia take a step back in fear, Ymir growl at Kenny but a harsh look from Eren stopped her. "As I was saying before someone interrupts me." He throws a nasty glare at Historia at that. "I had to if I didn't then right know you will be shackled to the underground and be forced to eat _him_." He said pointing at Eren which made everyone shouts at that.

"The fuck you say she will eat him?!" That was Levi who was gazing at Kenny like he lost his mind. Levi's heart hammered in his own chest as he saw Eren took off the hoodie and lower his scarf to show his face, what made his heart nearly stop in fear was the acceptance look on his mate's face.

"What? Is there some sort of cannibalistic cult inside the walls we don't know about?" Hanji questioned a look of disgust on her face at the mere thought of people eating their kin.

"Don't ask me." Kenny shrugged returning his gaze to Historia whose breath was fast from the shock. "If I didn't kill her, then your father would have used you to kill your sister Frieda after her time was up, but because she and her siblings died, that leaves you to inherit him." Historia's breathing became fast at that only when Ymir touched her shoulder did she relax a little bit. "And as you know of Eren's true inherits…" He gazes at them as he said that and sighs in relief as he saw them all nods at that. "Your father thinks that if you killed him and eats from his flesh… his power and memories will become all yours, then no in inside or outside of the walls will be able to stop him. So, in the end, I did it to protect him and to an extent you, if your mother lived than she will give birth to another child who will take your place, so killing her and keeping your father on a tight leash was the better option." That made Ymir look at Eren with narrowed eyes and growl when he nods confirming her thoughts. "You have to be careful from now on Historia," Kenny said making the teen gulp at the dark look the older man sent her way. "You and Eren are in the same place, which is a dream will come true to your father. Because if he knew the two of you are here, then what I told you will come true, and no one will be able to save the two of you… other than Eren when he decides to finally show the truth to the people of the walls." That made Historia gaze at Eren in fear, but the Alpha smiled at her gently which made her nods her head in thanks with glassy eyes.

"Thank you…" Historia said as she returned her attention to Kenny who was gazing at her with a bored look. "Thank you for helping us…" With that Historia turned around and run out of the room with Ymir not far behind her.

"That went well…" Kenny grumbled running his hand through his hair, he can feel the eyes of every person on the room on him which made him raise his head. "What?" He questioned making Eren massage the bride of his nose and shakes his head.

"Why are you here, Kenny?" Eren sighs as he leans back on the chair he was sitting on, Eren could feel the tension rolling from his mate in waves which made him pull his mate into his lap, making his mate let out a breath he was holding.

Kenny gaze at Eren than at Levi and his lips twitched up. "Reiss is on the move." He said which made Eren narrow his eyes at that. "You know… the talk of the Alpha who is strongest than a hundred titan and the mate of humanities strongest is too much, you know?" Kenny said throwing Eren a nasty look. "Not to mention how he was able to behead a titan from the inside, people are talking Eren." The Alpha huffs a breath at that. "The strength you showed is nothing but out of the world, some people already made a connection about who you are, after all a strength like this is for the royal family only. So Reiss the coward he was, was going to host a ball inside of wall Sina in the palace, and all of the military personas are invited no one to be left behind, we think he will make his move on that night." Kenny finished making Eren's lips press into a thin line at that.

"Well then," Eren said after a little while of silence. "It just means we have to move faster than he is." Eren raised his brow at that a smirk stretching his face.

Kenny snorted at that and laughed making the Omega and Beta jump at that. "I will tell them about the good news." Kenny stood up taking his hat with him, he walked until he reached the door and pauses a little bit. "It was nice to see you again, Levi." He said nodding to Levi with a smile making the Omega sighs at that and nod his head in goodbye.

With that, the Alpha left the room leaving silence with him.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"Historia!" Ymir yelled as she runs after her mate, God! For such a small Omega Historia run like no one business, she was so fast it made Ymir doubt herself. "Historia!" Ymir snapped as she took a hold of her mate's arm making the Omega stop and gaze at the ground making her blond hair cover her face. Ymir gaze around the place they were in, she sighs in relief as she saw that they were far away in the forest that no one will be able to hear the two of them. "Historia, tell me what can I do?" The Alpha plea as she gazed at her mate that was shaking.

"All this time…" Historia started but a sob stopped her making her take a trembling breath and raise her head making Ymir held her breath at her mate's tear stain face. "All this time I was living a lie… first, it was my mother… than Frieda, after that was that Alpha who killed her… the only person I could trust was you and Eren… but now, now! That _Alpha_ dares to tell me that I am going to be the doom of Eren! Now he dares to tell me that my sick father was going to let me eat him to gain the power he wants! Tell me Ymir, what can you do to stop that?! Answer me!" Historia shouts as she tried to get free from Ymir's hold making the Alpha growl at that and pull the Omega tightly to her body to stop her from harming herself.

"I know I'm not strong!" She yelled making Historia stop her failed attempts to free herself. "I know that no matter what I do, I may lose the fight the second I start it, and I know… I know that Eren was always there to protect me and care for me when no one would! That's why… that's why I promised myself to always protect him until he creates that perfect world for us, where we can finally go outside the walls with no fear when we would finally meet people from the outside and see villages and cities out there. So that's why I will stand by his side, and because of that I know we will win." Ymir said making Historia dry her face and huff at her mate.

"Do you think that just standing by Eren's side will turn our luck and somehow we will win against them?" Historia hissed and glared at the brown hair Alpha.

Ymir smirked at that making Historia furrows her brows at that. "You never saw how strong Eren really was…" She said with a dreamy voice which made Historia's eyes wide at that. "Strongest than The Goddess of the walls themselves…" That made Historia's breath hitches, just thinking about Eren being that strong to bring justice to the world… it made her a little bit envious of Levi but at the same time, she was thrilled to see what justice Eren will bring.

"I hope you know what you are talking about Ymir…" She said gazing at her mate. Ymir grins madly at that which made Historia grin in return and hug her tightly.

Yes, Eren will protect them.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer…

So as I mentioned I will rewrite this story in the future, don't know when but I'm sure after I finish at least half of my stories.

When I wrote this story I saw it heads in one direction, but after nearly two years of me stopping and returned to writing. I reread the story and saw another direction it could go into, a dark and angsty one, where there will be no forgiveness.

It all started with…

What if Eren didn't befriend Ymir and Historia?

What if he showed his fellow soldiers his dark self instead of trying to mask it and suffer silently?

What if Eren burned the world and manipulate Levi into becoming his mate?

I guess we will know the end and the beginning when I rewrite the story at a later date.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think; I'm always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
